Pokemon Johto Chronicles
by clarinet97
Summary: Ginan doesn't want to go on a pokemon journey, but will she find it so bad? Join her as she travles through Johto, faces the pokemon gyms, battles Team Rocket, and discovers some shocking facts through it all.     Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Ginan Montgomery sat on her bed, feeling miserable. Today was THE day, the day she would have to start her pokemon journey. She did not want to leave Newbark town. She had a comfortable life, a good school, and plenty of freinds. Now she was being forced to travel across the whole damn Johto region. Her parents insisted it was a part of growing up, even if they had let Ginan postpone it for four years, until she was fourteen.

She pulled on jeans, a purple hoodie, and some purple boots, grabbed her backpack packed with everything she needed, and headed downstairs. Her mother was standing in the kitchen. Ginan sat down and quickley and ate a bowl of cereal.

"Im just going to miss you so much!" her mother exclaimed at last.

"Then dont make me go!" Ginan retorted angrily, rolling her eyes.

"No! You have to do this, like all children your age!" her mother responded firmley. "And this is for you, your starter pokemon.", she said, giving Ginan a red and white sphere known as a pokeball.

Ginan enlarged it, and released what was inside. It was a small purple monkey; an Aipom.

"I thought it fit you perfectley." her mother said cheerfully. "Oh, you must get going!" she remarked, glancing at the clock. She ushered Ginan out the door, and out into the world.

All Ginan could think of to do was to head to Cherrygrove, the next nearest town, and plan her next move from there. To keep her company she sent out her Aipom. It trotted happily next to her, sometimes jumping onto her head.

"Hey, I should catch a freind for you!" Ginan said. Her Aipom nodded vigrously, indicating he thought that was a good idea. "That one's perfect!" Ginan declared, pointing to a racoon like brown rodent; Sentret. She lobbed an empty pokeball from her pack at it, and it went in...only to pop right back out, Aipom tittering dissaprovingly. "Oh, right you have to weaken it...in that case use scratch!" the girl commanded.

Aipom jumped into action, scartching Sentret. It squeled and ran off.

"Dang it!" Ginan yelled kicking a rock in dissapointment, "I liked that one!" Suddenly, she heard a small scream from a nearby bush, she ran over to it, finding a small Eevee. Just as she walked over, another figure ran towards it.

"Eevee there you are, don't l wander off like that, you scared me!" the figure called. As they got closer, Ginan realized it was a girl with wavy brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans, a fox like creature known as Ninetails ran alongside her. She scooped up the Eevee, she noticed Ginan and smiled.

"You look like a beginner, are you lost?" she asked.

"Well, I just started my journey, and I'm headed to Cherrygrove town, so I'm not lost, luckily.", Ginan answered.

"Oh, well pleased to meet you, my name is Angelica Ties." the girl said, smiling warmly.

"Im Ginan, and this is my Aipom, its a pleasure to meet you too." Ginan responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : ****I ****would ****like ****to say that Angelica belongs to TrebleClef101, and is very similar to her Harry Potter counterpart.**

"So that Eevee is yours?" Ginan asked, feeling slightly dissapointed the cute pokemon didn't

seem to be up for grabs.

"Yep, he is." Angelica responded, scratching Eevee behind the ears as it purred in satisfaction. "He is a rowdy little boy though, likes to provoke me and run off!" she continued, plafully scolding the Eevee.

Ginan nodded "'Ive always wanted to have an Eevee! I love how they can evolve into so many different forms!" the girl gushed. Truthfully, she had kind of hoped for an Eevee as her starter, not that she was dissapointed with her Aipom or anything.

"So since we are both headed to Cherrygtove, why don't we travel there toghether? I'm sure my Eevee would love to see more of you, and not to mention, theres sure strength in numbers out here!" Angelica exclaimed, gesturing at the wilderness around the two girls.

"Sure, why not?" Ginan shrugged, she definatley thought it would be nice to have a travelling partner, especially becuase she had barely begun her journey. All the while, Aipom was playing a game off tag with Angelica's Eevve, jumping into trees to stay out of reach. "Come on, Aipom!" Ginan called to the samll monkey. The small monkey jumped from a tree onto Ginan's head, ready to travel.

Together, the two teen girls walked to Cherrygrove, Angelica disscussing facts about her first journey in Kanto with Ginan. Ginan listended, growing more and more fascinated at each tale. Angelica had also since returened Ninetails to its pokeball to rest after her search for Eevee, so that the only pokemon out were Aipom and the aftermentioned Eevee, besides wild pokemon of course, but they found no good pokemon to consider catching.

"Wow, that Draco sounds like a real asshole!" Ginan said, after hearing Angelica's story about her ex boyfreind. "He dumped in the middle of a romantic date, then betrayed all you and your freind's inside information to Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, he's a real fucker alright." Angelica growled, still angry and hurt at the memory.

"I don't know if he came to Johto, but it's likely considering he joined Team Rocket and they were babbling about some grand plan to bring back Giovanni , even after we defeated him last year in Kanto...And if I ever find Draco here, I will kick his snide ass all the way back to where he came from!" she went on angrily.

After an hour or so of walking, the Angelica and Ginan had reached Cherrygrove town. It was not large, its central area boasting only a pokemon center, a poke mart, and a few shops.

"We should go to the pokemon center and get our rooms, you know what that is right?" Angelica asked.

" Kinda like an inn for travelling trainer to sleep and eat and rest their pokemon." Ginan answered.

Angelica nodded. "Well anyway we can just stay there, and have you decided what to do with your journey yet?" she inquired.

"Well, i didn't really think about it, but now that i do, maybe it would be cool to challenge all the gyms, i mean my parents both did it, why can't I? And besides, I think Aipom would like that!" Aipom nodded, he definatley did think it was a good idea!

"Very good point, im a pokemon coordinater, we have contests to show off our pokemon in the appeals round, and then have a battle round to decide the winner." Angelica put in.

"On second thought, I think we should just travel together, we already bonded, and it would be awsome to have a freind to travel with!" Ginan said enthausiastically.

Angelica agreed and smiled, and the two new freinds walked into Cherrygrove town together.


	3. Chapter 3

''That nurse lady seems very nice.", Ginan exclaimed.

Angelica smiled and nodded "Yeppers, they are. Oh, and a whole chain of them runs the pokemon center in every town, and they all look identical, its kind of strange, but they're all very kind and offer great hospitality"

The two girls entered their room, it was plain and simple; a bunk bed and a small clost with another door at the back of the led to the bathroom. The floor had a navy blue carpet.

"Every room at every pokemon center looks exactley like this.",Angelica informed Ginan.

Ginan grinned and ran for the bunk. "I call top!" she yelled, clinbing the latter to the upper level of the bunk.

Angelica frowned slightly "Aww! But next time I'll be sure to beat you to the top!"

Ginan laughed "Not likely!"

Ginan and Angelica dropped of some of their stuff in the room, then headed out into town. They hoped to find some good new pokemon to catch, but again found nothing. So after an hour of looking, decided to give up.

..

"All the pokemon are the same! I something special to help me in my gym quest, not dull sentret or caterpie.", Ginan groaned, Aipom chattering in agreement.

Angelica opened her mouth to respond when someone caught her eye. He was standing at the very edge of Cherrygrove, muttering in a small mouthpeice in his ear. When Angelica looked at him closer, he was exactley who Angelica didnt want to see in Johto.

Ginan seemed to notice the boy too. "Who's that?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Trouble.", Angelica growled, "Back in Kanto, he was a grunt in Team Rocket. He told me he was going to be promoted soon, and that must of happend, becuase his clothing is gray instead of black. Anyway, him being her means that Team Rocket has reformed, and its only a matter of time before they endanger the whole Johto guys name is Zak, and as well as being a Rocket goonie, he's also a sick pervert, in Kanto, he tried to sexually assault me at least twice., but he's a squirt, so I was able to fight him off."

Ginan squinted. The guy at the tree did look kind of short, at least o few inches shorter than her. Angelica got up from the boulder she was sitting on, and marched staright over to where Zak was standing.

"Get. Away. From. Here!" she said, articualting each word. Zak merely laughed. Ginan saw his eyes travelling down Angelica's body, pausing at her chest, then in between her legs. Ginan knew what her freind meant when she said this guy was a pervert.

"Hello Angelica, and no, Team Rocket will certainly not just get away from here, our grand master plan is at the first stages of unfolding." he declared, "And i see you've brought a lovely new freind..." His eyes started raking down Ginan's body, making her feel extremley uncomfortable and angry.

Ginan stood up straight "Stop looking at me, you gross pervert!"

"Make me!" he teased. A lump forming below his lower stomach area. Ginan's Aipom stepped forward in responce, chattering angrily at Zak.

"If Idefeat you in a pokemon battle, one on one, then you leave us alone and get the heck away from here, if not, they we will leave and you can do whatever." Ginan responded coolly.

"Alright, and to make things a little more interesting, I'll use my new johto pokemon." Zak said as he tossed a pokeball. A green, black, and red spider materialised in front of Aipom; Spinerak.

"Ok then, Aipom, use scratch!" Ginan commanded. Aipom sprung into action, using the hand on its tail to swipe at Spinerak.

"String shot." a white strand of silk attatched to Aipom's tail, stopping his attack, "And now poison sting!" a series of small purple needles shot at Aipom.

"Not so fast, use fury swipes!" with a burst of energy, Aipom swiped its way through the silk and the poison sting attack, now swiping madly at Spinerak.

"Garr, Spinerak, use mean look!" Before it could however, a well placed swipe from Aipom knocked it out cold. Ginan let out a victorous hoot, as Zak scowled angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four, and if you can I always welcome criticism and comments, so you don't by any means have ot, but it would be very much appriacated !

Ginan grinned in victory over Zak. "If you can't even beat a trainer in her first battle with a years

worth of experince, I suggest you leave." she said coldly.

"Fine.", Zach grunted. "But be warned, Team Rocket will be victorous in the end!" With that statement, he turned on the spot and ran Northward, dissapearing.

Ginan smirked, "If all Team Rocket members are as pathetic as him, then I'm not wooried about the beating us!" Although she did have a feeling there were Team Rocket members who could do a lot more damage to them than Zach.

"Yeah.", Angelica sighed, "Just forget about him though, he's an absoloute pushover."

Ginan and Angelica went back to the pokemon center, called it a day, and went to bed. The next morning, having no further reason to stay in Cherrygrove, decided to head to Violet city, the location of the first gym for Ginan, and the first contest for Angelica.

**Time skip during which nothing worth noting happens, I mean come on, that route is incredibly boring ! **

"Wow, this area is more interesting than Cherrygrove!", Ginan exclaimed. The two girls were at the edge of Violet city. The city had an old, yet classical look to it. Many historic buildings stood alongside modern ones, even the pokemon center and pokemart. A slight russle in a patch of tall grass caught Ginan's eye. She bent down closer, seeing a sheep pokemon with white wool and blue skin standing in the grass. At once, Ginan knew this was the perfect first capture for her. Quietly releasing Aipom, she consulted her Pokedex to find the identity of the pokemon. "Mareep is it's name, and its electric type, which is perfect for the first gym!", she whispered exitedly.

Angelica smiled encouragingly. "I say go for it. I heard Mareeps make exellent first captures and great pokemon to own." Her baby Eevee, which Ginan remembered Angelica had received from her mother before heading to Johto, smiled in agreement as it nestled in his master's arms.

"Alright Aipom, when i say go, you're gonna go in and pull out the quickest fury swipe attack you can on the Mareep, do you understand?" Aipom nodded at Ginan's instructions. "Alright then, now...go!" Aipom's fury swipe was so ferocious it shred apart most of the grass Mareep was hiding in. The Mareep bleated in fright, and sent a thundershock attack straight at Aipom. Luckily, the small monkey managed to use its agile skills to jump out of the way. "Wait, Mareep's ability is static, so i should try to avoid direct contact...Aipom, use swift!"

Aipom shot a barrage of yellow stars at Mareep. The sheep used thundershock to block some stars, but most of them hit the electric type. It winced, and unleashed a bunch of cotton balls from it's puffy fur.

"Watch out!" Angelica called. "If that cotton spore attack hits Aipom, he will be slowed down big time!"

Ginan nodded, and Aipom used swift to cancel out the spores. Seeing an opening, Ginan chucked a pokeball at the distracted Mareep. After a few moments of shaking, the pokeball clicked and stood still. "Yes!" Ginan cried, jumping up and down in glee. "My first capture!" She went over the the pokeball and picked the sphere up. She showed it to Aipom. "Without you, capturing this Mareep would't have been possible, you did a great job!" she cooed to Aipom, scratching his ears. The monkey chattered happily, pleased with himself.

"Good work, both of you!" Angelica said, walking over to Ginan and Aipom. "I suppose that new Mareep will help you in the first gym, huh?"

Ginan nodded. "Yep, and speaking of which, apparently we need to go to the Sprout tower before I can challenge the gym." Ginan responded, remebering what she had read in the trainers handbook she got from the pokemon center in Cherrygrove city. The two trainers then headed to the pokemon center, reserved a room, healed their pokemon, and began heading for the Sprout tower, ready for a new challenge to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginan and Angelica stood at the entrance to Sprout tower, gazing up at the swaying structure.

"Why does it shake slightly back and forth?" Angelica asked, beggining to doubt the safety of the building's structure.

"Oh, becuase of its flexible make up, and the intensity of the battles going on inside." Ginan recited, remembering what she had read in her trainer's handbook. "But its safe, don't worry." Angelica shrugged, and the two freinds walked inside together. Ginan had her new Mareep out in front of her, and Angelica her Eevee, ready for battle.

It didn't take them long to run into a battle, as thus the girls fought three succesful and uneventful battles against various Monk's Bellsprouts. By the time they reached the top, Eevee and Mareep were still ready to battle. Angelica and Ginan walked up into the apex of the building to find a battle already raging. A girl, around Angelica and Ginan's age, with light brown hair and an extremly and quite graphicly slutty purple mini dress was using a prissy looking Maril to fight the head Monk's Hoothoot.

"Maril, water gun!" the girl commanded. Marill shot a thin blast of water at the owl pokemon.

"Hoothoot, dodge and then use peck." the monk responded. Hoothoot swerved out of the water's way, and lunged, beak forward, at Marill.

The girl smirked. "Not so fast, Marill, use ice beam!" Marill shot a blast of blue ice energy at the incoming Hoothoot. The super effective attack made the owl drop the the floor, defeated. The girl grinned as the monk recalled his pokemon.

"Very well done, Mistress Alexis." the monk said, smiling at her.

The girl, Alexis, just shrugged, obviously smug and arrogant. "It was an expected victory, now come, Marill we have other matters to attend to." The bitchy and slutty Alexis strutted out of the room, but before she exited, she glanced at Angelica and Ginan, standing at the far wall. A look of recognotion flashed across her face, and she muttered something Ginan could barely here about a place called Shen. Angelica did not seem to notice, and Alexis turned toward Ginan. "If you're the one challenging the gyms, don't expect to win the league." she said, her voice cold as ice.

"What the...". But before Ginan could respond properly, Alexis turned and ran down the steps back toward the entrance of the tower.

"Greetings! Which one of you is planning to challenge the Violet city gym?" the monk called, snapping Ginan out of her confused state.

Shaking her head, Ginan stepped forward. "Uh yes, that would be me. My name is Ginan Montgomery from Newbark town."

"Greetings Mistress Ginan from Newbark, before you go to the city gym, you must battle me to prove your strength.", the monk explained, pulling a pokeball forth from his robe pocket. Ginan's Mareep stepped forward, ready to do battle. The monk threw forth his pokeball, revealing yet another Bellsprout. However, Ginan had a feeling this one was a whole lot stronger than the other ones she had faced earlier. "Alright, ready, set, begin!", the monk yelled.

"Mareep, start off with tackle.". Ginan's Mareep rushed forward, ready to tackle Bellsprout. As it approached, the plant pokemon leaned completely back, taking no damage at all!

The monk grinned. "Vine whip!". Bellsprout extended its vines, slapping Mareep with them. The sheep pokemon whimpered, but shook it off.

"Use thundershock!" Mareep shot an arc of electricity at Bellsprout, but the plant pokemon just leaned back, avoiding the attack yet again! "That trick again...I need to find a way to hit it...wait I have an idea!" As the monk commanded Bellsprout to use another vine whip, Ginan observed the vines touching Mareep, and yelled "While the vines are touching you, use thunderwave!" Just before the vines left Mareep, the electric pokemon shot forth a thin ray of electricity. Ginan's plan worked, the attack coursed right through the vines and hit Bellsprout, paralyzing the grass type.

"Smart." Angelica muttered from the sideline. "Now she can hit it with whatever she wants."

"Tackle, full force!" Ginan commanded Mareep. The sheep pokemon barreled right at the paralyzed Bellsprout, tackling it at full throttle. The scrawny plant didn't stand a chance; it wilted in defeat from the force of the attack. The joyful Mareep padded pack to its trainer, albeit panting heavily. "Great job, Mareep," Ginan praised her pokemon, patting its head.

"Very well stratigized, Ginan." the monk complimented her, returning his fainted Bellsprout.

"Thank you very much." Ginan responded, grinning from ear to ear. She returned the exhausted Mareep, and walked towards Angelica.

"Nice job there." Angelica congratulated.

Ginan smiled at her "Thanks, now I'm ready for my first gym battle."

"And me for my first contest!" Chatting happily, the two trainers exited Sprout tower.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Angelica and Ginan entered the lobby of the Violet city gym. Ginan was shaking, nervous for her first gym battle. Noticing this, Angelica put her arm around her freind's shoulder.

"Don't be so worried. You'll be fine! Especially after all that training yesterday at Sprout Tower."Angelica said sweetly, smiling encouraginly at Ginan.

Taking a deep breath, Ginan lowered her shoulders and steadied herself. "Thanks, you're rightI'm being so uptight will only make me nervous.", she responded, although her nerves were still in a very tight bundle. The two girls approached the front desk. The receptionist noticed them and looked up.

"Are you both here for a gym battle?"

"No, just me." Ginan answered, stepping forward. The recpetionist looked down at her clipboard.

"Well, i think it'll be just a few minutes, Falkner is almost done with a battle now." As she said that, a girl stepped out of the doors that led to the battlefield. With a gasp, Ginan noticed it was Alexis, the snide girl from yesterday. At her side were two other girls, both as slutty as her. One had blond hair and wore a blue tank top with a short jeans skirt, and the other had black hair and wore a pair of short shorts with a yellow shirt. All three of the had bright red lipstick and exessive amounts of makeup.

"Well, well, look who it is! The loser trainer from yesterday! Wait, whats your name again? Isn't it something like Vagina, or Gyno?", Alexis asked, sneering at Ginan. Her two freinds tittered at her joke about Ginan's name. Fortunatley, Falkner poked his head through the doors just then.

"Ginan of Newbark? I'm ready for you!" he declared, beckoning her not come in. Alexis just smirked.

"Hope you lose, no way you'll be able to win like me! Come, Hannah and Sadie, we have other things to do than hang aroun this Riff-raf." The three girls walked out of the lobby, their butts waving way too much for anyone to want to see. Determined to prove the bitchey Alexis wrong, Ginan stepped into the battlefield area, and faced Falkner.

"Yes, I am Ginan, and I'm ready for my battle."

Ginan entered the battlefileld, still feeling angry from Alexis poking fun at her.

"Welcome." the gym leader called. He was standing at the far end of the battefield. He had flyway (no pun intended) purple hair with a baggy blue shirt and purple trousers. "I am Falkner, teh gym leader, and I accept your challenge!"

"This will be a two on two battle between leader Falkner and the challenger Ginan from Newbark town.", a referee standing on the side of the field declared. "The gym leader chooses first, begin!"

Falkner threw forward a pokeball, revealing a small brown bird pokemon Ginan recognized as a Pidgey. Calling out her Mareep, Ginn recalled that flying types were weak to electric moves, so it would be a great time to use some of Mareep's electric attacks they had been working on.

Falkner raised his hand, and yelled "Pidgey, use gust!" the pokemon obeyed, sending a gale of wind at Mareep.

"Hmm...Mareep, try a thunder wave!" Mareep's thin ray of electricity weakened and dissipated as it came close to the gale. The gust reached Mareep, and the electric type skidded back slightly, though not harmed too much. "Now use cotton spore!", Mareep unleashed a wave of cotton balls from its fur, but Pidgey simply fired them back with a gust attack, making the attack useless!

Falkner smirked. "Nice try, but my pokemon are very capable! Now use quick attack!" Pidgey sped toward Mareep at blinding speed, ready to dive bomb the sheep.

Ginan grinned, suddenly getting an idea. "Quick, Mareep, use thunderwave and circut it through your fur!" Just before Pidgey impacted it, Mareep did as Ginan commanded. This tactic combined with Mareep's static ability was sure to paralyze Pidgey. The bird hit Mareep and flew back up, stopping dead in its tracks and shuddering slightly. Falkner gritted his teeth, not expecting this usage of thunder wave.

"Now, release all that static in your fur and combine it with a thundershock!", Ginan instructed, gaining more and more confidence. Pidgey didn't stand a chance. Mareep's fur pointed upward like a bunch of needles, and the sheep like pokemon let fly a thick stream of electricity, hitting Pidgey and knocking it out almost instantly. The flying type dropped like a stone to the floor.

Ginan jumped up and down merrily. "Great work Mareep!". Mareep bleated happily back to her, feeling rather proud of itself.

Falkner sighed and returned his pokemon. "Very good, Miss. Montgomery, but I think you'll find my second pokemon harder to contend with"


	7. Chapter 7

ith this comment, Falkner threw forth a second pokeball, unveiling a Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey.

"I think I'll just try to gauge its strenght" Ginan mused, "Mareep, tackle!". Mareep ran forward, ready to barrel into Pidgeotto, but the bird pokemon merely fluttered upwards, avoiding the attack. "Well then try a thindershock!". The electric type fired the attack at Pidgeotto, this time striking it.

Falkner snickered. "Pidgeotto, Roost!" The flying type spread its wings as feathers floated around it, healing nearly all the damage from thundershock. Ginan gasped as Pideotto flew around the field, healthy again.

"Now its my turn, use mud slap!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeotto swooped down low, and before Mareep could react, slammed a large hunk of mud right into the pokemon. The super effecitve attack did a great deal to the worn down Mareep, causing it to faint. Ginan gritted her teeth and recalled her pokemon.

Ginan lobbed out her second pokeball, Aipom jumping out, ready for battle. "Alright Aipom, this Pidgeotto is pretty tough, so keep alert!" Aipom nodded as Falkner commanded Pidgeotto to do another mudslap. As the mud flew toward Aipom, it managed to keep on its feet and dodge the attack. "Now use fury swipes!". With this command, Aipom shot forward at its opponent, the hand on its tail swiping back and forth furiously.

"Gust!. As Aipom approached Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon unleashed a strong gust of wind. Aipom skidded back roughly, but kept its ground.

"Swift!" A bunch of stars shot from Aipom's tail to Pidgeotto, but they wre held back by the gust. As the stars and wind struggled for dominance, Ginan had an epiphany. If Aipom could jump from star to star and ride gust attack, he could get close to Pideoto, and strike it! "Alright, Aipom try to jump on the stars and over the gust to Pidgeotto!". Aipom complied, and was able to use its agile skills to transverse the stars and soar over the gust, similar to how it had defeated Zak's Spinerach in its very first battle. Before Falkner knew it, Aipom had jumped straight on top of his pokemon!

"No you don't, Pidgeotto, quick attack!" Pidgeotto shot forward like a bullet from a gun, determined to shake off Aipom. However, the stubborn normal type held on with all of its strength.

"While you're on there, use fury swipes!"

"Stop quick attack and use roost!"

"Pidgeotto stopped dead in its tracks, and began to heal itself with roost.

Ginan growled, she wouldn't let Pidgeotto do that again. "Aipom, use swift to create a barrier around Pidgeotto!"

"No!" Falkner screamed. As Pidgetto began to carry out roost, Aipom's shield of stars around it prevented the healing force from the feathers to heal Pidgeotto.

"And now, fury swiped on the stars!",Ginan called, grinning widely. The fury swipes caused the stars to implode onto Pidgeotto, knocking the bird pokemon out as the combined attack hammered it down. Aipom jumped off Pidgeotto as it fell, landing in front of Ginan, very pleased with itself. Pidgeotto slammed onto the ground, defeated.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, meaning the winner of this gym battle is Ginan from Newbark town!" the referee declared. Falkner returned his Pidgeotto and walked toward Ginan.

"Good job, Kid. You used some great tactics out there." Falkner said.

Ginan hugged Aipom, giddy with her victory. "Well thanks!"

Falkner nodded, and reached into his pocket." Here, this is for you, the zephyr badge. It proves that you have defeated me." He handed the wing shaped badge to Ginan.

"Thank you very much, sir!" Having received her badge, Ginan exited the battle field and found Angelica outside, her Eevee and Nintails in front of her. "Hey Angelica, I won!"

"Awsome!", Angelica smiled. "I wish I could have seen it, but that gym had didn't let freinds of challengers in the battefield, but I was able to use this time to prepare for my contest tonight."

"I wish you could've too.",Ginan sighed. "But I'm exited to see what you've put together for your contest!"

"Well, I promise I won't let you down." Angelica said firmly, as her Ninetails and Eevee chuttered in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, after resting up at the pokemon center, Angelica and Ginan sttod outside of the Violet city contest hall.

"Well, here goes," Angelica exclaimed, "my first Johto contest!". The two entered the hall. The lobby was spacious, with posters showing famous coordinaters and judges lining the walls. Angelica walked with Ginan to the reception desk at the far end of the lobby. "Hi, I would like to sign in for the contest here." Angelica said, showing the receptionist her newly obtained Johto contest pass.

The receptionist scanned it, and noddded. "You're all set."

"Thanks you." Angelica replied as the receptionist handed back the pass.

"Angelica, is that you?" a red haired figure called as he made his way acroos the lobby to Angelica and Ginan.

Angelica's eyes widened in suprise as she turned away from the desk. "George!"

George grinned widely and the two hugged , Ginan having to hold back a giggle as she saw Angelica blush slightly.

"So what're you doing in Johto?" Angelica asked as the two coordinaters seperated.

George shrugged. "Well same as you, participating in contests and hoping to win the Johto ribbon cup!"

Angelica nodded. "Oh yeah, George, this is my freind Ginan, she's challenging the gyms and we are travelling together."

"Pleased to meet you." George said merrily as he shook Ginan's hand. On closer inspection, Angelica noticed George did indeed have blazing red hair, and he was wearing a red jacket with blue sweats, presummably his travelling outfit. Ginan also could't blame Angelica for blushing. He was about her height, and certainly cute, with a devious elfish face and stocky body. Angelica spent a few more moment catching up with George, and then went with Ginan to the girl's locker room to get Angelica changed and ready for the contest.

"He's my old contest rival from Kanto, and we're good freinds becuase we grew up together and started our journeys with each other." Angelica explained as they entered the locker room.

"Well he seems pretty nice."

"He is, and he's funny too." Although Ginan wouldn't tell her, Angelica was starting to blush again, it seemed as though the two had chemistry. Angelica went into a changing stall to change her outfit. She came out wearing an indigo dress with silver sparkles and matching flats.

"Wow...that dress is beautiful!" Ginan said, her eyes widening.

Angelica smiled and ran a brush through her hair. "Thanks, I got it just before i came to Johto, and wait I almost forgot." she reached into her bag and pulled out her two pokeballs. "I'm using Nintails for the appeal and Eevee for the battle round."

Several mintues later, Ginan stood with a nervous Angelica in the waiting room as coordinaters entered the stage and made their appeals.

"Its my turn now." Angelica tittered.

Ginan patted her on the back. "Don't be nervous, I'm totally sure you'll do amazing."

Angelica took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. Ginan watched her on the TV on the waiting room, recognizing the three contest judges; the town's local nurse Joy, Mr, Sukizo, and Mr. Contesta.

"Let's do it, Ninetails!" Angelica called tossing her pokeball into the air. Ninetails appeared out of the ball, and landed on the ground. "Alright, use willo wisp!". A couple of small blue flames appeared around Ninetails and began to spin around it as the crowd and judges gazed at the spectacle. "Now flamethrower!". Nintails proceeded to fire a stream of orange-red flames into the orbit of blue ones, and the end result was a bright purple circle spinning around Ninetails. "And let's rap it up with extrasensory!". The fire type unleashed a blast of rainbow colored psychic energy into the circle, cuasing it to glow very vividly for a few seconds, then dissapate into small purple embers. The audince clapped as Ninetails and Angelica bowed, and the judges nodded and began to jot some things down.

"Great job!" Ginan congratulated Angelica she stepped back into the room.

Angelica pet her Ninetails. "Thanks."

More appeals passed by, some okay, others awful. Ginan saw Hannah, Alexis's crownie, put on a decent appeal with her Gloom, and about the mintues later Geore put on a spectacular appeal combining his Starmie's bubblebeam, psychic, and rapid spin attacks.

"Thats his starter," Angelica exclaimed to Ginan. "It sometimes for annoying becuase it always had an advantage over my Nintails." she chickled as she patted Ninetails again.

After George's appeal, Ginan saw the judges talk for a little bit, then Mr. Contesta spoke. "The four coordinaters who are moving on to the batte round have been decided!". As he said that, four pictures appeared on the screen. George, Hannnah, some random coordinater, and Angelica! "The battel round will take place in fifteen mintues. so get prepared!" Mr. Contesta declared, and the TV shut off.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, and we have the matchups for the battle round!" the contest announcer called. As that was said, a bracket appeared on the screen. Angelica was facing Hannah in the first battle, and George was battling the random cooedinatar in the second one. The winners of each would battle it out for the contest ribbon in the finals. "The first battle begins in ten mintues, so get yourselves ready!"

Angelica breathed deeply and turned away from the screen. She pulled out Eevee's pokeball and released the small normal type. "Okay, Eevee, all we can do now is go out there and kick some ass!" Eevee yelped in agreement, and Angelica spent the next ten mintues before her battle preparing herself and Eevee. When it was time, Eevee and Angelica stepped out into the stadium on one end, as Hannah appeared from the other.

"You have five minutes, begin!" Eevee bounded forward as Hannah threw forth a pokeball and reveiled her Gloom.

"Let's start this off with tackle!" Angelica yelled. Eevee ran toward Gloom as Hannah smirked.

"Stop it in its tracks, use stunspore!" A cloud of yellow dust made its way toward Eevee as Angelica just laughed.

"I think I've been a coordinater long enough to know that trick; Eevee, dig!" As the dust make its way toward it, Eevee just began to dig and dove into the hole, avoiding stun spore. Hannah grunted, and a few second later, Eevee barreled out from under Gloom knocking it to its feet. "Keep at it Eevee, now quick attack!" The canine normal type twisted around and crashed straight into Gloom. By now, Hannah had lost about a quater of her points on the point circle that lay on a large board overlooking the battlefield. Eevee's quick attack knocked Gloom out, and all of Hannah's circle went black, meaning she was out of points and Angelica had won.

Hannah stomped her foot angrily, and Angelica cheered. "Great job, Eevee!." she said happily picking up her pokemon. "Wow, Alexis's freinds sure aren't tough contenders." Angelica muttered to herself. Later, George had easily won his battle, and it was time for the finals! Angelica paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room. She knew George was a lot more skilled than Hannah, and was anxious for the battle.

Ginan noticed Angelica's nervous state. "Don't be so jumpy, I mean you won your semifinal battle so easily, I'm sure you'll be fine." she encouraged.

"Thanks." Angelica murmered, though not all that reassured. After a few mintues, it was time for the final round, and Angelica returned Eevee to its pokeball, and strutted out to the field.

"As before, you have five minutes, the one to depleat the other's points most in that time wins." the announcer told everyone. "Now begin!"

"Go, Eevee!"

"Let's do this, Cyndaquil!"

Eevee landed on the ground, facing a small mouse like fire type pokemon with a yellow underbelly and red spots.

"A Cyndaquil huh...Eevee, use hidded power!" At this instruction, Eevee fired some small glowing orbs from its body.

"Counter it with ember!" Hidden power collided against ember, cwasing a series of mini explosions and both coordinaters points sild down the same amount. "Hmm...now try smokescream!" George commanded his pokemon. Cyndaquil then coughed up a large haze of smoke, hiding itself from Eevee.

"Not gonna work, Georege, Eevee, dig!" Anglelica countered. After a little bit, smokescrean dissapeared, only for Eevee to be nowhere! Cyndaquil looked around, but was then toppled over by the upcoming Eevee. It fell back, but had more reseliance then the Gloom from earlier, and got back up quickly. "Dig again!"

"Oh no you don't, ember into that hole!" As Eevee dug back underground, Cyndaquil leaned over an fired its attack straight into the hole, sure to hit Eevee. Eevee rushed back up, grimacing from the attack.

"Two mintues left!" Angelica gritted her teeth. She didn't realize how crunched on time they were, and George's latest attack made him gain the lead against Angelica pointwise. She had to think of something fast.

"Alright Eevee, I want you to use your quick attack, and when you get to Cynadaquil fire a clost range hidden power!" Eevee nodded, and it rushed towards Cyndaquil. When the two connected, Eevee fired its second attack, but the close setting caused it to be hurt as well. The two pokemon stumbled about after the onslaught, discombogulated.

"Use tackle, Cyndaquil!"

"Meet it right on with quick attack!"

Eevee and Cyndaquil shook their heads, and raced toward each other. However, Eevee's faster attack meant that it reached Cyndaquil before the fire type could get momentem, and Eevee managed to pin its opponent to the ground.

"And times up!" Angelica and George both gasped at this, as they looked up at the board and saw that their points seemed to be even.

"Well, this is a squeaker for sure, but the winner, coming out with just barely more points left, is Angelica!" Mr. Contesta announced.

Eevee and Angelica jumped up and down gleefully, and Angelica was presented the purple and gold Violet city ribbon. Angelica pinned it in her ribbon case, and grinned. This was her first Johto ribbon!

"Hey, good battle." Angelica looked up to see George smiling at her.

She smiled kindely back. "You too!"

"But don't get too comfortable, I'll beat you next time we meet."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" They both laughed, yet their rivalship still burned brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

he two trainers stood at the cusp of route 32, ready to travel to Azeala town, the location of the next pokemon gym. After just about five mintues of walking, Angelica and Ginan crossed into an old, run down series of ruins and relics.

"Huh...what is this place!" Angelica wondered aloud.

Ginan quickly checked her ever handy guidebook. "It's the ruins of Alph, and apparently this place had something to do with the pokemon Unknown..." As if on cue, the nearest sign made up of unreadable letters blinked..no, the letters themselves blinked! Angelica shreiked and ducked behind Ginan.

"Those things are...moving!" she said, her voice shaking.

"Nah they're just...holy shit you're right!" Ginan screamed, her eyes widening. "Just what the hell are those things?"

Angelica frowned. "They must be Unkown, but that doesn't make this sitaution any less freaky!" Right then, the Unkown launched themselves off the signs and swarmed around the screaming Ginan and Angelica. "Did we trespass on their territory or something?" Angelica asked while unleashing Ninetails. "Ninetails flamethrower!" Ninetails nodded and fired off a jet of flames at the unknown, scaterring them slightly.

"Oh, those Unknown are just doing what I command." a cool, smooth voice explained. Angelica froze, her fists clenching, she knew that voice very well. Turning around slowly, she murmered "You cruel, evil bastard! I should have known that you would try to hurt us!" Shaking, she turned to Ninetails. "Forget those things, attack that slimy bastard!'' Sencing the anger from her trainer, Nintails spun around and fired flamethrower at Draco, who merely held up his hand.

"Sludge bomb!" A long, purple snake pokemon hung down from a rooftop; Arbok. It launched balls of gooey sludge at the flamethrower, blocking the attack. At this time, Ginan released Aipom and Mareep to help combat the Unknown, as Angelica faced Draco.

"Ninetails, use extrasensory!" Ninetails then shot a burst of pyshic energy at Arbok. The poison type hissed angrily.

"Now, evade and then poison fang!" Arbok dropped down to the ground and slithered under the supereffective pyshic attack, opening its mouth wide as its fang became purple with poison ready to chomp Ninetails.

"Don't let it get to you, energy ball!" The fire type proceeded to unleash a ball of green grass energy at Arbok, who just bit through it with poison fang as Draco smirked, his cold gray eyes fixed on Angelica. Arbok struck, biting Ninetails with its attack. Ninetails grunted as it fired off another flamethrower, which managed to hit its mark. Arbok hissed again angrily.

"Arbok, now use wrap!" Draco commanded. Arbok slithered swiflty to Nintails and wrapped around her tightly as its victim whimpered in pain.

"Get that thing off you, extrasensory!" Through the wrap attack, Ninteails was able to let loose extrasensory, which made Arbok to loosen its grip a bit. "And follow up with willo wisp!" Ninetails then shot small blue fireballs at Arbok, inflicting a burn on it.

"Oh, two can play at that game, toxic!" Arbok spit a blob of purple sludge at Ninetails, instantly poisoning the fire type.

Meanwhile, Ginan was doing her best to keep the Unknown at bay. Mareep used cotton spore to slow them down, as Aipom fired swifts and fury swipes at them. "Great job guys, keep it up!" The two pokemon smiled and nodded, although panting slightly. "Don't worry, we will beat then yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Aipom and Mareep fired off a last swift and thundrshock respectively, knocking out or warding off any remaining Uknown.

"Phew!" she panted "That was really exhausting!" Aipom and Mareep chattered in Agreement at this, but a little further down Draco and Angelica were still battling it out.

"Don't give up yet Ninetails, use flamethrower!"

"Arbok, crush that thing with wrap!"

Ninetails fired another jet of flames at Arbok, throwing it back before it could wrap Ninetails. The cobra pokemon staggered for a few seconds, then fell over; defeated. Draco reached for another poeball, however as he did so a mouthpiece near his ear crackled, after listening to it, Draco sighed. "Well, it's been fun, but on the boss's commands," he began, returning Arbok and taking out a small gray orb. "I should go."

"You...you stay here and fight like a real trainer, you stupid bastard!" Angelica shreiked. Then, hust before he left, Ginan whirled around and get her first good look at Draco. He was somewhat handsome, so she could see why Angelica had fallen for him. He wore black slacks with black dress shoes and a Grey shirt. He had blind hair that was completely sleeked back against his pale skin, but his eyes were light blue and cold as ice.

At this, Draco merely shook his head, and tossed forward the orb. It exploded into a large cloud of smoke concealing the area for a few mintues and ensuring Draco's escape. When the cloud finally cleared, a coughing Angelica and Ginan looked up to see Draco gone, and the Unknown back in their original places.

"Well that freakin figures!" Angelica said angrily stomping her foot. "We travel five mintues, fet attacked, and then he runs off just like that!"

Ginan murmered in agreement. "I know, I know, but if you look on the bright side of this, at least we both got some training out of this." she gestured to her panting Mareep and Aipom, and then to Ninetails.

Angelica sighed and shrugged. "Well, while we're here, this is one particular pokemon I've been anxious to get. She up a small red device, and searched through the screen, coming to an image. "This pokemon, Natu. They're a good type, and I actaully think they're kind of cute."

"Fair enough, but what is that?" she asked, pointing to the pokedex.

"Oh, this? It's a really helpful thing that records a bunch of information about pokemon, I got it from Proffeser Oak back in Kanto. But don't you have one? I thought almost all beggining trainers recieved them."

"Well..." Ginan mused, rumagin through her pack. "Maybe that's what this package my mom put in here is." She unwrapped said package, and sure enough, it was a little device like Angelica's, although purple instead of red. "Well great, I didn't even know I had it!"

Angelica laughed. "Well, now we have that sorted out, time for me to track down a-" as she spoke, a small figure teleported a few feet away from the two. It was a small green bird pokemon, identical to the picture in Angelica's pokedex. Grinning, Angelica silently released Eevee. "Okay then, use tackle" she commanded, pointing to Natu. Eevee complied and charged toward Natu, but Natu easily avioded it by teleporting again, this time behind the two trainers.

Eevee whipped around, and tried to tackle it again, but the samll pyshcic and flying type darted out of the way and retaliated with a peck attack. Eevee whimpered as the attack hit him, but was not damaged too much. "Well then, change of tactics, hidden power!" Angelica said. Eevee then launched a series of small glowing orbs at Natu, who teleported away, but this time Eevee's hidded power followed it, finally impacting the pokemon after several tries. Natu grunted as Eevee followed up with another hidded power. The second onslaught took Natu to its knees, as Angelica threw a pokeball.

Both Ginan and Angelica watched the sphere anxiously for about a minute, and then it clicked! Shouting with joy, Angelica praised her Eevee and picked up the pokeball.


	12. Chapter 12

Angelica placed her newly caught Natu's pokeball in her pocket as Ginan yawned. "Man that whole fiasco had my beat, so are we going now?"

"Yep, unless you want to stay..."

"Definately don't want to, now lets go." Ginan responded, stepping toward the exit. Angelica follwed suit, and just as they were about to walk out, a voice called to them.

"Hey, wait up!" Ginan groaned, hoping it wouldn't be somebody wanting to battle them, but it wasn't. The girl running toward them wore a tradional Japanese kimono, and dainty slippers which Ginan assumed were killing her feet. In her arms she clutched an incubator containing a pokemon egg with blue and red traingle designs. "You're Ginan, right? Freind of Profferser Elm's?"

"Yes, I know proffeser Elm." the aftermentioned girl responded.

"Well good. I am one of the kimono girls, and I was told this egg would be in good hands with you, so here." she placed the egg in an uncertain Ginan's arms. "It is yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, the proffeser studied it, but found no further usage for it, though he would like you to cantact him when it hatches. Also, I had intended to give it to you in Violet city, but you two left before I could."

"Okay, well in that case thank you very much." Ginan said, hugging the egg close.

"No worries, no worries, now I best get going, gooday to you." and with that, the girl turned and left the ruins, her slippers clunked against the stone floor.

"Well that was inexpected." Ginan mused, as she looked at the egg.

Angelica shrugged, "I wonder what it'll hatch into." she responded as the two set off.

As soon as they started to travel on the route, it started to rain. Angelica frowned. "This is one of those routes where it always rains, so there better be a pokemon center nearby."

Ginan quickly checked her handbook. "Don't worry, theres a center right before the Union cave, whatever that is."

"Good."

The route was rather uneventful, Ginan saw several new pokemon, such as Oddish and Wooper, but none she was particularily interested in catching.

"Come one come all, get your slowpoke tails here." a man called, waving sticks with pink tails attached to them.

Angelica wrinkled her nose. "Who in their right mind would eat those?"

The seller noticed them, he grinned, saying "You two look like hungry trainers, I bet you could sure use a slowpoke tail."

"Um, no." Angelica replied flatly, but Ginan just shrugged.

"Why not? I'll take one just to be adventerous." Ginan handed the man several coins as he gave her a tail.

"Okay, I cannot believe you just bought one of those.", Angelica exclaimed when they were a safe distance from the man.

"Well, you're right, these things are seriously disgusting." Ginan sighed, disposing of the snack in a nearby trash can.

By now, the two freinds reached a pokemon center right across from the mouth of a large, dark cave. Both grinned happily. "We made it!" Angelica hooted, stepping inside to the front desk and renting them a room. Moments later, Ginan changed into her sleepware and plopped down on her bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

"They are in the Johto region?" a figure hissed at a boy kneeling at their feet. The boy looked up, and was revealed to be none other than Draco.

"Yes, Mistress, they are, but I have confidence that they will not impede our operation."

"You better be right then." the figure snarled and turned around. As they did so, a dim light shone upon them and showed her as a women with frizzy black hair, wearing a tight black dress with a red rocket R on the chest. She, like Draco, had pale skin, and long, spider like fingers adorned with many gold and silver rings.

"Of course, Mistress Belle."

Without another word, Belle turned and strutted out of the dark room ...

"Ugh, caves, not my favorite places." Angelica whined as she and Ginan stood at the entrance to Union cave. "In fact, there was this dark one in Kanto...". She went on as they began to walk through the cave. Occasionaly, pokemon would cross their path, like Zubat flying overhead or Rattata and Sandshrew darting across the ground. Ginan now had her egg covered in a blanket so it would be warmer and hatch quicker. Each time a pokemon passed, Ginan clutched it tighter, paranoid the egg would get hurt.

"I see you have an egg there." a voice said to Ginan. The voice was coming from Alexis, who was perched on top of a boulder.

"Thats right." Ginan turned the egg away from her, distrusting this snide girl.

She chuckled in response. "No need to be so defensive, I was just looking at it. But anyway, since we're both trainers, I was thinking of a little battle.". Alexis pulled out a pokeball. "Care to take up my offer?"

"I...I guess that couldn't hurt." Ginan said back to her, but she was really wanting to get back at Alexis for making fun of her back in Violet city. Ginan proceeded to take out her own pokeball. "Since I only have two pokemon, then we'll have a two on two battle."

"Fine by me." Alexis responded, sliding off the boulder.

Alexis beagn, throwing forth her pokeball and unveiling a round blue rabbit like creature with long ears. Ginan quickly grabbed her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies.

Ginan then threw forward her pokeball, revealing Aipom.

"Azumarill, water gun!" Alexis shouted. Azumarill fired a thin jet of water at Aipom, causing it to skid back slightly, but it held its ground.

"Scrath!" . Aipom ran at the aqua rabbit pokemon, and swiped his tail at it. Azumarill rolled back, avoiding the attack, and shot another water gun at Aipom. "Now, counter it with swift!" Aipon fired a ray of stars toward its opponent.

"Bubblebeam!" Azumarill counteracted swift by shooting a beam of bubbles at the stars, which exploded upon impact, as a small cloud of smoke appeared. "Now, icy wind!" the water type then exhaled as a small gust of cold wind flew at Aipom, slowing it down. The normal type grunted.

"Use fury swipes!" Aipom compied, but it was sluggish, and before it could hit Azumarill, the pokemon fired another bubblebeam at him. The attack knocked Aipom down, as Alexis smirked.

"Another icy wind!" Azumarill fired a second gust of cold wind at Aipom, slowing it down even further. "And then water gun!" In his slow state, Aipom had no time to issue a counter attack, and water gun hit him, knocking him out. Ginan grunted and returned the pokemon as Alexis laughed. "Oh, you really are weak, do you even have a gym badge?"

"For your information, yes I do." Ginan said through clenched teeth. The girl recalled Aipom, and pulled out another pokeball, releasing Mareep. The electric type snarled at Azumarill.

"Don't worry Ginan, you can still win this!" Angelica cheered from the sidelines.

"Thanks," Ginan muttered. "Mareep, use thundershock!" Mareep nodded, and fired a bolt of lightning at the aqua rabbit pokemon. Like with Aipom's scratch, Azumarill rolled back, but this time thundershock followed it as Ginan smirked. "Heh, all the water from Azumarill's attacks have made electric attacks stronger and drawn to it." As she said this, the thundershock struck the weakened Azumarill, and it collapsed, unconcious.

Returning Azumarill, Alexis growled and released her second pokemon. It was small and pink, looking like a bull dog; Snubbull.

It has an active, playful nature. Many women like to frolic with it because of its affectionate ways.

"Now Snubbull, use bite!" Baring its teeth, Snubull rushed at Mareep.

"Let's give her a taste of her won medicine and slow it down with cotton spore!" Mareep unleashed several cottong balls from its fur. They floated toward Snubull, who tried to dodge, but several clung to it nonetheless. "And now thunderwave!" The thin ray of electricity trailed toward the normal type.

"Not going to work! Chanel that attack into your thunderfang!" Snubbul did this, and it bared its crackling teeth as thunderwave hit them, boosting thunder fang's power. Snubbul opened its mouth wide and bit down onto Mareep, who whimpered a bit, but was not affected much.

"Now its our turn, use tackle!" Mareep slammed into Snubbul as it fell to the ground. It got back up though, and licked Mareep. The electric tpe shuddered as the attack impacted it, but Ginan remained confident. "Now that its close, use thundershock!" Mareep fired off the attack, as Snubbul cried out in pain. When thundershock cleared, Snubbul lay on the ground, knocked out. Ginan grinned as Alexis growled.

"A fluke...don't get too sure of yourself!" she said, returning Snubbul and narrowing her gaze.

"Yeah, whatever." Ginan responded, rolling her eyes. Alexis spun on her heels, and walked away from Ginan.

"Hey, nice job." Angelica congratulated, walking over to Ginan and patting her on the back.

The aftermentioned girl smiled happily. As the two began to make thier way further into the cave, a dark pair of eyes watched them...


	14. Chapter 14

Ginan patted Mareep on the back, prasing the pokemon for its outstanding preformance against Alexis. Angelica smiled at this scene. "Heck, with that sort of experince, I would say your Mareep is about ready to evolve soon." she mused.

"Well thanks." Ginan responded as Mareep bleated happily. Pokemon evolution was one of the things Angelica had explained to her. As pokemon gained more experince, some of them evolved into different forms. However, some pokemon evolved in other ways; like exposition to a certain item or trade. At this time, the duo walked deeper into the cave. They looked for interesting pokemon, but all that was found were Zubats (neither Angelica or Ginan was fond of this pokemon) and Geodudes and Sandshrews. Also, the cave was quite dark, even in daytime, so it was hard to make out all the pokemon.

"Hey, nice job defeating Alexis back there." Ginan heard someone say. She turned around to see a girl leaning against the cave wall. The girl in question had dark red hair with blond highlights, and wore a pair of white leggings along with a baggy brown shirt. On her shoulder perched a samll bird like pokemon Ginan had never seen before. Curious, she scanned it with her pokedex.

Chatot, the Music Pokémon. It copies whatever sounds it hears and arranges them into its own melody.

"Um...thanks I guess." Ginan replied, returning the device to her bag.

The girl chuckled, "Oh right, should probably introduce myself. The name's Liz, but you wouldn't know me becuase I'm from the Sinnoh region." she said. Liz looked from Ginan to Angelica. "Ahh, I know you, you were in the Kanto grand festival last year!"

"Thats right!" Angelica replied. "I got to the quarter finals before narrowly losing to my rival George."

"Oh, and I'm Ginan...and this, well you already know its Angelica." Ginan explained as Liz smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you, any enemy of Alexis is a freind of mine!" Liz exclaimed as Chatot squaked in agreement.

"So you know Alexis?" Ginan asked.

Liz blinked. "Yeah...well she and I have a history.". Liz's demenor made it seem to Ginan like this was something she did not want to go into. "But anyhow, I was up here from Azalea for some training, but down there the Slowpoke from the town have dissapeared, and some shady figures are occupying their well, letting nobody in."

Ginan frowned as the three headed toward the nearby exit of the cave. "Why would there be Slowpoke in the town?"

"Oh, they're just like favorite pokemon around there, becuase Slowpoke apperantly ended a drought affecting Azalea way back when." Liz answered. "And by the way, nice egg." she continued, pointing at the blanket clad egg in Ginan's arms.

Ginan looked down at her egg. "Thanks, I got it from some kimono girl yesterday."

Ginan, Liz, and Angelica walked out of Union cave, and looked forward at a town that was indeed free of was smaller than Violet city, boasting only a small number of houses, a pokemon center and mart, and a gym as well as the entrance to a well. Although this seemed normal, the townspeople looked slightly uncomfortable; frowning and muttering among themselves. "So you headed for the pokemon center." Angelica inquired Liz.

"Yep, and i assume you guys need to heal your pokemon." Ginan and Angelica nodded, and went in the pokemon center. As they handed over their pokeballs to the nurse, a small girl, no older than about nine, caught thier eye.

"Hey, are you guys trainers?" she asked, looking up at them.

Liz nodded. "Yep, all three of us."

"Then you should came meet my grandfather, Kurt." she exclaimed, bounding up and down. "Oh, and my name's Maisy!"

Ginan shrugged. "Well, i guess we don't have anything else to do at the moment." After receiving their pokeballs back, Angelica, Liz, and Ginan followed Maisy to a plain brown wooden house. The group stepped inside, seeing an elderly man sitting at a table, burying his head in his hands.

"Grandpa, look at the trainers I found at the pokemon center!" Kurt looked up, and smiled at the three teens.

"Greetings, I am Kurt, and my living is to make pokeballs out of apricorns, but now..." he trailed off, looking sadly out of the window. "The abscence of Slowpoke just makes me lose all insperation." he finsihed sadly.

"Don't worry Grandpa! These trainers will help us get back the Slowpoke!" Maisy looked at the three. "Won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Ginan reassured her, as Angelica and Liz nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

Angelica's mind started spinning. The Slowpoke of Azalea were dissapearing, and yet the strange man outside Union cave was selling Slowpoke tails. Also, strange figures were gaurding the Slowpoke well...

Angelica gasped as she put two and two together. "Team Rocket...I should have known they would be behind something like this!" she cried, stamping her foot.

Ginan, Liz, Maisy, and Kurt all looked at Angelica, frowning. "Didn't they disband last year?" Liz asked, confused. The others murmered in agreement.

"Well, those persistant brats didn't want to give in then." Angelica answered, remembering that she had also seen Zak and Draco in Johto. "But I don't think Giovanni is leading them...I think it's somebody else." she added as an image of a certain dark haired women flashed across her mind. "Why are why waiting! We should go to the Slowpoke well right now!"

Kurt nodded at this. "She's right, if Team Rocket is indeed behind this, then they must be found and stopped!" he agreed, stepping toward the door. "Well? What are we waiting for? Come on then!" Without another word, he turned and sped out the door.

"I'm coming too, Grandpa!" Maisy yelled as she ran after him. Ginan, Liz, and Angelica glanced at each other, then sprinted after Maisy. After a few moments, the three trainers caught up to Kurt and Maisy, who were confronting two men in black uniforms.

"For the last time, old fool, you can't pass through!" one of the men yelled, spitting in Kurt's face.

"We are coming through whether you like it or not!" Angelica screamed, stepping forward.

The two grunts gulped. "Oh, we have very specific orders for you! The matron wants you delivered to her so she can punish her." he cackled. "We'll get a very good reward for your capture!" The two lunged at Angelica, who simply sighed, and kicked them both between the legs as Natu stood over then with Liz's Chatot.

"Good now let me get in!" Kurt bellowed as he ran past the falled grunts and into the well. His words were however cut off by a loud yelp. Maisy gasped and rushed into the well as the other three followed her. Kurt was laying there, groaning. "Ooof, my age caught up to me here!" he looked at Liz, Angelica, and Ginan. "You three must get the Slowpoke back! Show that impudent Team whose boss!"

"Right, and I'll stay here with Grandpa." Maisy put in. "Please help the Slowpoke!"

"We won't let you down!" Ginan promised as the trio stepped into the main part of the well. It was a large, circular room, and the floor was fully covered with water about half and inch high, so Ginan was glad she had boots. Stacked against the wall were cages of Slowpoke with no tails, and some waiting to have thier tails removed. Ginan screamed when she saw Slowpoke being moved down a conveyer belt, and having their tails systematically cut off. "Aipom stop them, fury swipes!" she called, hurling forth her pokeball. Aipom burst out and swiped the Slowpoke off the belt, saving them.

"Hey, butt out!" a grunt yelled angrily. "You're ruining our operation!"

Ginan growled at him. "Oh, cry me a river, Aipom scratch." At this, the monkey pokemon delivered a swipe to the grunt knocking, him down. Several of his fellow grunts cried out in rage at this and sent out their own pokemon, an assortmant of Ekans, Zubat, Gloom, and Rattata.

"Let's help them out, Houdour!" Liz exlcaimed as she sent out a black dog like pokemon with grey linage. "Use bite now!" Houndour rushed at the pokemon, snapping its sharp teeth at them.

"And Natu, you use Nightshade!" Angelica added as her Natu fired a black beam from its eyes, further scattering the pokemon and knocking them out.

The grunts sent out some more pokemon, as Ginan heard a voice speak behind her, "Ah, I see we have intruders." she whirled about to see a man with a black uniform but visible light blue hair under his cap.

"Loser, this is not your well!" Ginan responded sharply. Aipom chattering in agreement.

"Be that as it may, but it is where we are getting the supplies for our operations, which you have so rudely stopped. Ginan looked at teh Slowpoke, which were escaping (however slowly) out of the cages.

"Those are pokemon, not items! You have no right to exploit them for your selfish means!"

The man snickered. "You don't know who I am, do you? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Proton, a cheif executive of Team Rocket, and you," he said, taking out a pokeball, "are going to leave."

"Oh we will see about that!" Ginan retorted, as Aipom stepped in front of her.


	16. Chapter 16

Proton threw forward his pokeball, revealing a round purple sphere with a crossbones design on itself, and a slight haze of smoke around it, Koffing.

Koffing, the poison gas pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive.

"Use tackle!" Proton began. Koffing rushed at Aipom, ready to slam into it, but Ginan was prepared.

"Astonish!" At this, Aipom made a loud squeling noise in front if the poison gas pokemon, and it flinched in suprise, its attack halted. "Follow it up with scratch!"

"No, smog now!" Just as Aipom raked the fingers on its tail across Koffing's body, the poison type emmited a dense cloud of gas, throwing AIpom off of it. "Follow up with smokescreen!" Koffing proceeded to conjure a large haze of smoke, blending with smog and creating an dense barrier between Koffing and Aipom.

"This attack can't miss! Use swift!" Ginan called, glad to have such a move at her disposal. Aipom fired off swif, impacting Koffing, but as this happend, another pokemon flew behind Aipom, and bit into it. "What! That's dirty play!" Ginan yelled, outraged.

Proton just shrugged. "Whatever. Now, use tackle and bite!" Zubat, Proton's second pokemon, and Koffing, both flew at Aipom, as Ginan gritted her teeth.

"Then it'll be two on two, go Mareep!" she released Mareep, who looked around, only to be tackled by Koffing, causing it to skid back as Proton laughed.

"My turn! Aipom, swift, Mareep thundershock!" Aipom and Mareep fired off their attacks, as Proton smirked.

"Counter it with smog and poison sting!" Koffing unleashed another smog, while Zubat shot several poison darts from its mouth. All four attacks collided, causing a large explosion as Ginan grinned.

"They won't be able to see, now Aipom use swift!" Aipom complied, and sent the attack toward Koffing and Zubat, who grunted as swift hit them. While this was going on, Mareep abruptly started to shine brightly. Ginan gasped as its body started to morph, growing taller. After a few moments, the shining ceased, and Mareep was now on two legs instead of four, with stubby arms and pink skin instead of blue. Also, its fleace was now on the head and shoulders. Ginan quickly scanned her new pokemon with her pokedex.

Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is uneffected by it thanks to its rubber-like skin.

Proton growled angrily. "A simple evolution won't stop us, now use supersonic Zubat!" With this command, Zubat let loose a high pitched horrible sounding screetch, as the nearby Aipom stubbled around, afflicted with confusion.

"Let's help Aipom, Flaaffy, thundershock!" Flaaffy nodded and fired a bolt of electricity at Zubaat and Koffing, taking advantage of the damp environment and hitting them both. The two pokemon yelped in pain and fell to the ground. "Now lets finish this with a tackle!" Flaaffy ran toward the poison types, slamming into them and knocking them out. Ginan returned her confused Aipom and hugged Flaaffy tightly. "You evolved great!" she cried as Flaaffy bleated happily.

"Grr you impudent kid! We'll be back don't get too comfortable!" With this word, Proton muttered something into a mouthpiece by his mouth, and grunts started clearing out. He then pulled out a long rope. "And I'll be sure to get payback!" he shouted as he zoomed up the escape rope and away.

"Hey get back here so we can turn you in!" Ginan screamed, but it was too late. "Oh, well..." she sighed. By this time, Liz and Angelica had managed to defeat all the Rocket frunts, and rescue the Slowpoke who were encaged.

"Nice! You beat the commander!" Angelica congratulated as she and Liz approached Ginan.

Ginan grinned broadly. "Well thanks, but we should get back to Kurt and Maisy now."

Several mintues later, Angelica, Ginan and Liz sat around the table in Kurt's home as he petted a Slowpoke who was perched next to him. "Thanks to you three getting the Slowpoke back to here, I have inspiration to make pokeballs again." he said happily as the Slowpoke blinked.

"It wasn't too much effort, and it gave me valueble training for my upcoming gym battle." Ginan answred.

"Yeah, it was great training for me and Angelica too." Liz put in.

"Well, we'll be seeing you!" Ginan said to Kurt and Maisy, stepping out the door. The two smiled and waved goodbye, and Kurt told them to come by if they ever wanted special pokeballs made.

Ginan, Angelica, and Liz walked toward the pokemon center, Ginan anxious for her second gym battle soon the come.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginan's egg began to glow as soon as she stepped outside with Liz and Angelica. Seeing this through some chinks in the blanket she had covered her egg with, she quickly tore off the covering, and gasped. Contrary to what Ginan had anticipated, the egg did not crack, but rather shone brightly, similar pokemon evolution like she had seen with Flaaffy.

As the egg continued to shine, the incubator around it cracked, and the plastic shards fell to the ground. Withing moments a baby pokemon lay in Ginan's arms. It seemed to have a lot in common with the egg it hatched from. The pokemon had the same traingle designs, bit it had a head a nd short, stubby arms and legs. Curious and exited about the prospect of the baby pokemon, Ginan scanned it with her pokedex.

Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is said to exude a relaxing aura that grows stronger when treated nicely.

"What a cutie!" Angelica cooed happily as Togepi blinked at its new surrondings.

"Hah, thanks!" Ginan answered, still focused on her new pokemon. "Aww, she's right, you are such a cutie!" Ginan exlcalimed, petting Togepi with her finger. "I think we should get to the pokemon center for supplies for it and all," Ginan said, turning to Angelica.

"Right," she nodded, beggining to head that way as Ginan followed.

Liz smiled sadly. "Hey, guys I think I need to head to my next gym location, VIolet city." she sighed.

Ginan frowned. "You sure?" she asked while wrapping Togepi in the blanket previously used to cover the egg.

"Yeah..." Liz said, "You guys are cool, though and I hope we meet again." she told the two as she began heading toward Union Cave.

"Oh...thanks, well bye then." Angelica called after Liz as she began to walk away. Liz waved to them, and then dissapeared into the bushes. "She's also pretty cool, I hope we do see her again, but for now we should get things for Togepi."

Moments later, Togepi had gotten shots and a checkup, and Ginan had received a bottle and formula to feed the cute pokemon with, all thanks to the generous Nurse Joy. Angelica and Ginan lounged in the pokemon center lobby, Ginan looking up more things about Togepi in her pokedex. "Hey, this is cool. Togepi has some good egg moves." Ginan said happily. "It has charm, water pulse, and extrasensory!"

Angelica nodded in agreement. "Those are some good moves, but I bet the last two were inherited from Togepi's parents." she replied, petting Eevee who was perched happily on her lap. "Hey, if you want to give your Togepi some early training, why not have it battle my Eevee? Both pokemon are very young, and I'll promise to go very easy."

Ginan shrugged. "Well that seems like an okay idea...and I can test out Togepi's strength." she responded as the two girls headed outside for a scrimage. Eevee and Togepi stood about ten feet apart, Angelica and Ginan behind them respectively. "Togepi, use water pulse!" the latter girl commanded. Togepi gathered a small orb of water in between its stubby, short arms, and hurled it at Eevee.

"Hidden power!" Angelica countered. The orb of water clashed with the series of smaller white orbs, causing a small explosion. "follow it up with bite, but go easy!"

"Extrasensory!" As Eevee approached Togepi and (weakly) but onto it, the spike ball pokemon unleahed a wave a rainbow pyschic energy, an attack used by Angelica's Ninetails earlier. Eevee was lifted up into the air and slammed down to the ground, Togepi clapping exitedly all the while.

"Wow, Togepi's pretty powerful for a newborn," Angelica exlcaimed, as Ginan couldn't help but think the same thing. "So I think we can go a little harder, now quick attack!" Eevee launched itself toward the baby, and just as Ginan was on the verge of issuing a counteratck, Togepi waggled its fingers, and a mighty attack of an icy gust blasted Eevee backwards, leaving the evolution pokemon very weak.

"Wow, what attack was that?" Ginan wondered aloud, taken aback by the power Togepi displayed.

Angelica chuckled as she scooped up Eevee. "It was blizzard, but I think the move your Togepi actually used was metronome." she said. "It can take the form of any attack, but as to which one...thats completely random."

"It sure seems like a good attack, though." Ginan added, picking up her happily babbling Togepi and starting to walk back into the pokemon center. Angelica watched her step into the double doors, and heard a snap of a twig behind her. The teen girl spun around, and gasped when she saw who was looking at her.


	18. Chapter 18

"You...I've seen your face before..." Angelica mused to the figure in front of her. Said figure had bright red hair, and wore black and red clothing. "In Gionvanni's gym, the last time I battled him, there...there was a picture of you as a small kid, you're his son."

The person snorted as they lifted their head. Angelica could see it was a male, and he had red eyes akin to his hair. "But what are you doing here, and wait...you name's SIlver, right?" Angelica asked as she inspected the boy closely.

"Yep...and not too long ago, you defeated me in Newbark townn remember? Before you met that other girl." Silver replied, raising his eyebrows at Angelica.

"Well, you got away from me before I could turn you in for stealing that poor Totodile from Professer Elm." Angelica said, narrowing her gaze. "You know it's wrong to steal pokemon, don't you?"

Silver rolled his eyes and sighed. "Pokemon are mere tools than can be used to aid one for purposes they wish to persue." he answered, tossing a pokeball up and down in his right hand. Angelica glared at Silver and shook her head.

"No! Pokemon are our freinds, and you can only get to be a better trainer if you bond with them and treat them kindly, and especially not by treating them like tools or stealing them! What are you, part of Team Rocket? That wouldn't suprise me at all."

"Hell no! Team Rocket are weaklings! And if you think you're so good by bonding with pokemon and stupid crap like that, battle me, weakling! We'll see what makes a better trainer!" Silver shouted at Angleica, holding his pokeball forward.

"Oh, I'll ne glad to show you that!" Angelica retoreted, pulling out a pokeball of her own. "Once I'm through with you, you'll know better than to mistreat pokemon!"

"Huh? Where's Angleica?" Ginan exlclaimed as she stood in the pokemon center lobby. "Eh, she's probably just doing training for her next contest or something, but I should should probably get to sleep." Ginan noted, looking at the darkening sky outside. Shrugging, Ginan made her way to her bedroom.

"Go, Zubat!" Silver called as he threw forward his first pokeball. The small blue bat used by Lance in the Slowpoke Well appeared, flapping around as Angelica realeased her Natu. "Zubat, use poison sting!" Silver went on as Zubat shot the barrage of purple needles at Natu.

"Teleport!" Natu dissapeared, evading the poison sting and reappering to the left of Zubat. "Now night shade!" Natu hooted and shot a small black beam from its eyes, hitting Zubat from the side as Silver grunted angrily.

"Show it a real attack, use bite!" Zubat flew at Natu and bit into the small pokemon's cranium. Naut squawked in pain as Angelica shook her head.

"Don't let that parasite get to you, use peck!" At this, Natu tilted its head backwards, and pecked Zubat sharply with its peak. Zubat let go of Natu as both pokemon gurnted with pain. "Follow up with leer!" Natu flashed its gaze in Zubat's direction, making Zubat's defense lower slightly as Silver yelled,

"Supersonic!" Zubat let out a high pitched screetch. The sound waves from the attack flooded into Natu ears, then braing, causing the poor flying type to be afflicted with confusion. Natu stumbled about aimlessly, dizzy and discombogulated.

Angelica gritted her teeth as she switched out Natu for Eevee, knowing that a short rest in its pokeball would heal Natu of confusion. Silver smirked and chickled.

"Not so high and mightly, are you?" Silver taunted.

"Grr, quiet you! Eevee, use quick attack!" Angelica retorted. Eevee sprung at Zubat tackling it to the ground, as Silver stomped his foot angrily.

"Quick, posion sting!" Zubat sprayed the needles right into Eevee's face, causing him to grimace, as Angelica called out,

"Fight back with hidden power!" Eevee fired several white orbs down onto Zubat, producing a bright light upon impact, knocking out Zubat. Angelica grinned truimphantly as Silver recalled his pokemon.

"Don't get too cokcy now," he growled as while withdrawing a second pokeball from his black belt. He threw it forward and released a what looked like a small, wispy cloud of purple gas with a black face, Gastly. The ghost type leered down at Eevee, who shuddered a bit, perhaps not too fond of ghost types. "Start with mean look!" Gastly narrowed its now glowing eyes at Eevee, who stayed rooted to the spot, trapped by the effects of the attack.

"We can still fight, Eevee, hidden power!" Angelica commanded. Eevee shot the attack at Gastly, who merely floated upwards, avoiding the attack.

"Confuse ray!" Gastly shot a ray of well...confusion at Eevee, making the evolution pokemon confused like Natu earlier.

"Dang it! I can't return it!" Angelica growled, clenching her fists. "We can still try to attack, Eevee try shadow ball!" Eevee shot the ball of dark purple energy, but it missed Gastly completely, hitting a nearby tree instead.

Silver grinned malicously. "Our turn now, poison sting!" Gastly shot the attack at Eevee, impacting the normal type, who ran around in circles, banging his head against the ground as a result of confusion. After a few moments, Eevee collapsed to ti its kness, defeated as

Silver grinned and laughed even further.

"My my, you really are a pathetic trainer, bonding with your pokemon hasn't helped much." he guffawed, as Angelica glared at him, recalling Eevee.

"I'll show you! Don't think it's over yet!" she shot back.


	19. Chapter 19

Angelica hurled her pokeball forward, revealing Natu once again. Gastly stuck out its long, pink tongue as Silver sneered. "That wimpy little bird again, let's see if it lasts longer than your little mutt!" he jeered, "Gastly use lick now!" Gastly exented its tongue toward Natu, about to give a long, wet lick, but the flying type used teleport to avoid, and reappear behind Gastly.

"Night shade!" Angelica commanded. Natu shot a beam of black energy from its eyes, nailing Gastly dead on, making the ghost type lower itself closer to the ground.

"Mean look, then confuse ray!" Gastly began to fix Natu in its deadly stare, but Angelica shook her head quickly.

"I won't fall for that again! Teleport then another night shade!" Natu teleported away from Gastly's attack once more, then bombared it with nightsade. The onslaught knocked the ghost and poison type out, as it lay flat on the ground before being recalled by its trainer.

"I still have another pokemon!" SIlver called out loudly as he threw forth his last pokeball. A blue reptilian creature appeared from it, similar to the Totodile (one of the orginal Johto starters owned by Proffeser Elm) Angelica knew Silver took earlier. She scanned the unfamiliar pokemon with her pokedex.

Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.

"That's right, my Croconaw can really bite!" Silver exlcaimed, a malicous grin extending across his face. "Allow me to demonstrate his power, bite that thing now!" Crconaw rushed at Natu and snatched the small bird in its large jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Natu squealed in pain as Croconaw bit down hard upon it. Spinning his head around, Crconaw then threw Natu harshly from its jaws, and the small pokemon slammed against a nearby tree, unconcious. Angelica retured her fallen pokemon, and pulled out her last pokeball containg Ninetails.

"Don't think I can't still fight!" Angelica screamed at her opponent. "Let's go Ninetails!" the kitsune pokemon appeared in front of Crconaw, growling angrily.

Silver sighed and rolled his eyes. "We have a type advantage, so this should be a cinch, water gun!" Crcocnaw shot a small, concentrated jet of water at Ninetails as Angelica called out,

"Evade, then willo wisp!" Ninetails leaped gracefully over the attack, displaying its contest prowess, and then fired several blue fire balls, which hit Crconaw, but did not do any direct damage. Silver just laughed at this.

"Pointless attack, hows that gonna help you.?" he asked, ignorent of status afflicting attacks. Angelica smiled at this, Silver really wasn't all that bright.

"Willo wisp is actaully a very good attack, it causes a burn status on your pokemon, and then slowly chips away its health each turn, kind of like toxic." she replied smartly, reffering to willo wisps's poison type counterpart. "And also, while I've been saying this, your Crconaw's took a bit of damage. Indeed, Crconaw was grunting, and it had small burn marks across it body.

"Gahh, you sneak, Crconaw, crush that stupid thing with bite!" Silver cried, enraged. Crconaw bit down hard onto Ninetail's tails, as Ninetails barked in pain, then glared daggers at the water type.

"Ninetails in general really don't like people even touching their tails, let alone using attacks on them. In fact, there was once a legend about a human who grabbed the tails of a Ninetails, and then was cursed for a thousand years just for doing that, but I think we can use Ninetail's annoyance against you, Ninetails energy ball!" Angelica told SIlver as Ninetails seemed ready to rip out Crconaw's throat. Ninetails shot a huge green ball of energy from its mouth straight into Crconaw's face, blasting it off Ninetails and sending it skidding across the ground. Crconaw came to a halt in front is Silver's feet, knocked out from the super effective attack and its burns.

"That...that was a fluke!" Silver roared in anger, returning Crconaw and stoomping his foot on the ground.

"Well I won, so don't go around calling me weak!" Angelica retorted haughtily, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Silver.

"Oh, you are weak, with your stupid allegations about bonding and crap, I don't buy it!" Silver yelled in responce, "And I'll get you back next time, don't forget that!" With that, the red haired teen wheeled around and headed into the dark forest bordering Azalea town. Angelica just shrugged dubiously. "Eh, it's not like he could beat me or even Ginan, speaking of which, I bet she's wondering where I am, I should probably get back to the pokemon center, it's late too." she said to herself, looking at the night sky around her.

After handing over her battered pokemon to the nurse for healing, Angelica headed into the room she shared with Ginan...to find the aftermetnioned girl slumped on her bunk, snoozing away as her mouth lolled open slightly. Careful not to wake Ginan, Angelica queitly changed into her sleeping clothes, and crashed onto her bed, starting to snore away...

"Get to work now!" a demanding voice shouted at men and women dressed in black uniforms. When they stood up, one could see that the workers had large red R's printed on their chests. The men and women in black were digging in a forest clearing with a small brown structure in the center that looked like a dollhouse on pegs. The shouter turned about, and was revealed to be Draco who looked down at a figure beneath him.

"Zak, did you get what I asked for?" he inquired of the small, ratty boy.

"Yes, I did sir." he responded, handing a wrapped package to Draco, who nodded approvingly.

"Good, then our operation may proceede as planned."


	20. Chapter 20

Ginan sat in the pokemon center lobby, waiting for Angelica, and growing impatient. It was almost noon, and Ginan had been awake for a few hours already, having gotten fully dressed and eaten breakfast provided by the pokemon center. Finally, after a long enough time, Angelica strolled into the lobby, but looking still half asleep. Her eyes were tinted red, her hair was frizzy and disarrayed, and her clothing was sloppily thrown on, while Angelica yawned widely.

"Didn't you get far enough sleep? Why are you still looking so tired?" Ginan inquired, nodding at Angelica's messy hair and pale face.

"Last night...I got into a battle with some weirdo I briefly saw while coming to Johto..." Angelica answered, rubbing her hair and yawning again.

"Huh."

"No really I did! But I didn't forget, you have your second gym battle today right."

Ginan nodded, "Yeah I do, and I was just about to head over there, so you coming?"

"Oh, sure I'll come." Angelica replied, grabbing a gronola bar and starting to munch on it, "Just having a little breakfast on the way..."

The Azalea gym was different than Violet city's gym. After the reception area where Ginan signed herself in, the actaul battlefield resenbled a grassy field, with long, tall grasses and bushes adorning said battlefield.

"Welcome to the Azalea gym!" the leader called. Ginan assumed she was a girl, with shaggy purple hair and a green scout uniform, and wearing rather unfashionable white socks with brown shoes. "I'm Bugsy, and I never fail when it comes to bug type pokemon, so prepare to battle!" she called, taking out a pokeball as a referee stepped on a podium on the side of the field.

"This will be a three on three match between Bugsy, the gym leader, and Ginan of Newbark, the challenger, begin!" he called.

Bugsy tossed out his first pokemon, "Go, Scyther!" a large, green pokemon that looked like a praying mantis appeared, looking like a pretty powerful pokemon to Ginan.

"Well I don't want to use Togepi against this one, it seems strong," Ginan muttered to herself, "So you're up, Flaaffy!" the sheep like pokemon materalized on Ginan's side, glaring at Scyther.

"Flaaffy, use thundershock!"

"U-turn!" As flaaffy expelled a thin ray of electricity, Scyther abruptly flew at Flaafy, slammed into it, then dissapeared back into its pokeball.

"Whoa, what kind of attack is that!" Ginan gasped, as Bugsy reached for another pokeball.

The leader smirked, "U-turn, it's a pretty powerful bug type move that attacks your pokemon, the makes mine go right back into its pokeball and gives me a free switch out."

"Well, you're still going down, Sister!" Ginan yelled confidently. Instead of making a snappy comeback as per usaul, Bugsy scowled at frowned at Ginan.

"I AM A BOY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE GAME CREATORS MADE ME LOOK OTHERWISE, OH YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" she, no HE shrieked, "Go Kakuna!" Bugsy realesed what looked like a brown cacoon that stood up on its tip, with two gleaming black eyes.

Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch.

"Uhh, well sorry," Ginan said sheepishly, "We can take a shell Flaaffy, thundershock!" Flaafy complied, and fired the attack at Kakuna as Bugsy narrowed his eyes.

"Poison sting!" Kakuna then sprayed a series of purple needles, which intercepted thundershock and caused a small explosion. "Now use string shot!" As the smoke covered it, Kakuna spat out a silky white line of silk, grabbed onto a branch of a nearby small tree, and pulled itself up into the branches.

"Where'd it go?" Ginan asked aloud, as Flaaffy craned its neck in attempts to answer its trainers question.

Bugsy snickered, "You can't get it from up here, poison sting now!" From up in the tree, Kakuna launched the attack down on Flaaffy, who winced as it was hit. When poison sting stopped, Flaaffy was still shuddering slightly, its cheeks stained a silght purple.

Angelica, sitting on the sidelines, widened her eyes. "Oh no! Flaaffy's been poisoned!" she exclaimed as Ginan grunted angrily.

"Ok, return now." Ginan called, holding out Flaaffy's pokeball and returning the electric type. "You're up, Togepi!" she continued, throwing forth another pokeball. Togepi sprang out, babbling happily.

"Hmm, a baby I see." Bugsy remarked. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard, use tackle." Kakuna flew down toward Togepi, still connected to the tree with string shot. (Think Tarazan.)

"Bat it away with extarsensory!" As Kakuna neared it, Togepi fired off a burst of pyschic energy, causing Kakuna to veer to the side and miss the normal type. "And then water pulse!" As Kakuna swung aside, Togepi hit it with an orb of water, breaking its string as Kakuna crashed to the ground, defeated from the attacks.

"Wow, that it is one tough baby alright!" Bugsy commented as he returned Kakuna, "But it's not over yet, go again, Scyther." the green mantis like pokemon appeared once more, colliding its long, sharp scythes that served as its arms.

"I don't think I want Togepi fighting that," Ginan murmed as she looked at the tall bug type and returned Togepi. "But you can stand up to it, Flaaffy!" Flaffy emerged again, albeit grunted a bit becuase of poison. "Quick, use thunderwave and run it through you!" she screamed as Bugsy commanded,

"U-turn!" Scyther slammed into Flaaffy just like before, but this time Ginan could see it covered it blue sparks as it jumped back into its pokeball. "Now, go Metapod!" Bugsy sent out a green cacoon like pokemon

Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution.

"Flaffy return, you're up again, Togepi!" Togepi popped out a second time bouncing about merrily. "Start out with water pulse!" Togepi launched the orb of water at Metapod, as Bugsy raised his eyebrows.

"Poison sting!" Metapod's attack met water pulse head on, and the two colliding attacks burst, water droplets and needle bits flying everwhere.

"Now use all the debris and combine it with extrasensory!" Ginan yelled. Togepi fired the attack, and the psychic energy picked up bits and pieces of debris along the way. The enchanced power move slammed hard into Metapod, sending it skidding back and crashing into a tree.

"Our turn, use string shot!" Rather than hoisting itself up into the tree like Kakuna did before, Metapod sent string shot at Togepi, wrapping around that and decreasing the normal type's speed. "Tackle!" Shooting forward, Metapod slammed into Togepi, as the baby toppled over, now laying on its back.

"Don't get discouraged Togepi, now use metranome!" Ginan said, deciding to take a random chance. Under the string, Togepi waggled its fingers to and fro, then unleashed a jet of flames, which burned through the string and hit Metapod, knocking the bug type out. Togepi jumped about happily as this as Angelica chuckled.

"Heh, looks like it got lucky with a flamethrower..." She noted, recognizing the attack from her Ninetails using it many times.

Ginan knew which pokemon was Bugsy's last, and as said before, she did not feel like Togepi was up to the challenge of facing Scyther, so the best thing to do was return it, and choose another pokemon. "Alright, it's you again, Flaffy!"

"Go, Scyther!" The two pokemon stared off for a third time, as Bugsy began. "Use fury swipes!" Slashing its sharp scythes wildly, Scyther flew toward Flaaffy.

"Try to slow it with cotton spore!" Flaaffy let loose a cloud of cotton balls from its wool coat, but Scyther simply slashed through them, and then moved onto to the eletric type. Becuase of its weaked state, Flaaffy succembed to the attack, as Ginan returned it. "You did, good Flaaffy, and I promise you your moves weren't in vain." She whispered, watching as Scyther shuddered while blue sparks ran across it. "Let's go, Aipom!" Aipom sprang forth, chattering exitedly, being the only pokemon that hadn't battled yet.

"Scyther, agility!" Bugsy commanded. Scyther loosned its muscles and relaxed, increasiing its speed greatly.

"Use swift!"

"Quick attack!" With devastating speed, Scyther ripped through the stars, and bumped hard into Aipom.

"It's fast alright..." Ginan growled. "But that won't stop us, use fury swipes!" Aipom swang its tailed hand around, and ran to Scyther.

"Dodge with quick attack, then strike!" But as Bugsy said this, blue sparks arched across the bug type's body, and it stayed put as Aipom furiosly swiped at it. causing Scyther to grunt slightly.

"Yes! I knew Flaffy's move would pay off! When you Scyther used U-turn for a sceond time, I had Flaffy run thunderwave through its fur. That, combined with its static abilitt, were sure to cause a good paralysis!" Ginan explained as Aipom continued its assault.

"Huh...crafty move." Bugsy remarked, "But it won't stop us, fury swipes!" Scyther slashed madly at Aipom, as Aipom countered it using the very sam attack. Scyther's increases speed was balanced out by paralysis, as the two pokemon slashed each other vigruolsy, neither side giving an inch. Just as it seemed like one might overpower the other, both pokemon collapsed, completely exhausted.

"No, Aipom!"

"Scyther!" Both trainers called out to their defeated pokemon.

The referee observed this spectacle. "Both pokemon are knocked out, but since Ginan still has another pokemon left to fight with, that means she is the winner!" Ginan waited for this to click in her head, then let out a joyous scream.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!" She hooted, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Awsome!" Angelica congratulated, patting her freind on the back as Ginan grinned back.

Bugsy walked over to Ginan, pulling a badge out of his pocket.

"Here, this is for you." He said, placing the badge in Ginan's hand. It was shaped like a ladybug, being red with black dots throughout. The teen girl put it in her purple badge case, next to the Zephr badge from Falkner.

"Two down, six to go!" Gina cried, closing the case and stowing it back in her bag.

Bugsy nodded. "That's right, and the next gym is in Goldnerof city to the North of here, through Ilex forest."

"Hey, that's where my next contest is too!" Angelica said, "So it looks like we'll be headed there next!" Ginan murmered in agreement, and the two walked out of the gym, and toward the forest bording Azalea town, Ilex forest. "This is usually a pretty calm forest," Angelica began as they strolled toward the lineage of trees, and abruptly, a huge boom echoed from inside. "But not today then!" Angelica yelped, gulping nervoulsy.


	21. Chapter 21

After several moments, the forest was calm and peaceful once again, but Ginan couldn't help feeling a bit freaked out. "Should...we go in?" she asked tentatively, peering into the trees.

"Well, we healed all our pokemon at the center, and we checked out our room, and we have really no further reason to stay in Azalea, so I think we should still go, how bad could it be?" Angelica replied, beggining to stroll into the trees.

"I suppose I'll go with then." Ginan sighed, follwing her freind. The Ilex forest was not very hard to traverse through. The trees formed pretty much a straight forward path, and there weren't any particularly strong wild pokemon. "There doesn't seem to be anything here, but I wonder what that boom was..." Ginan mused, while kicking aside some sticks with her foot. Angelica shrugged, not actaully having a clue either.

"I don't know, but I heard there was a special shrine to a legendary pokemon somewhere in this forest, and I kind of wanted to visit it..."

"Oh, you'll stay away from our plans." Angelica and Ginan heard somebody growl. The two whirled around to see two figures in black unifroms looking at them. "We had instructions to gaurd this place." one said, gesturing behind the two figures where Ginan could see a forest clearing, and more people in black uniforms, which meant...

"Team Rocket!" Angelica spat, clenching her fists. "You're back so soon, what are you doing this time!" The two grunts simply scowled at her, and pulled out pokeballs.

"Our orders were to keep intruders out, go Rattata!" the grunts yelled, throwing forth several pokeballs, and revealing purple rodents with long, front teeth.

"Oh, so it's a battle you want, go Eevee!" Angelica cried. Ginan, catching the drift, released her Flaaffy to fight the grunts.

"Bite!" the grunts called in unison. Opening their mouths, the vermin rushed at Flaaffy and Eevee, ready to chomp them.

"I've Rattata enough to know how to handle them, use quick attack!" Angelica called. Eevee ran between the two rats, and swiftly tackled one, making it roll back, as Ginan yelled,

"Flaaffy, thundershock!" the electric attack nailed the other normal type, causing it to shriek in pain and collapse, as Eevee delivered another quick attack to it, knocking it out.

"Now, let me get in here, I just know you goons are up to something bad in there!" Angelica screamed, pushing the two grunts aside and charging into the clearing, as Ginan followed suit. More grunts wre in the clearing, digging trenches, and placing what looked like explosives into them.

"You again, well, since you're just here to stop us, I'm going to say; LEAVE!" A voice behind Angelica drawled. The aftermentioned girl spun around to see Draco standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Angelica asked, matching Draco's scowl with one of her own.

Draco sighed and began pacing back and forth. "We're going to put exlposives by the shrine-" he began, pointing to a small brown sturcture in the middle of the clearing, "and detonate them, which sould summon the pokemon Celebi, which Team Rocket can in turn capture, and use to travel back in time to get back our leader, Giovanni."

"You're going to blow this place up, and endanger tons of wild pokemon here too in hopes of catching Celebi, just so you can get that fatass back? You're sick!" Angelica growled as her Eevee stepped forth.

"I got more dynamite!" another person, who on closer inspection Angelica could see was the pervert Zak, told Draco, holding up a large brown package.

"Very well, but deal with the girl's accomplace for me first." Draco responded, pointing to Ginan, who was looking at the operation with a big frown.

"Yes, master."

Angelica snorted loudly. "Whenever Team Rocket mixes with pokemon, especially legendary ones, something goes ver wrong!" Angelica said, glaring at Draco. "So of course I'm not going to stand down and just let you take Celebi!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, pulling out a pokeball. "Then so be it, I assure you this battle will make up for our small skirmish at the Ruins of Alph."

"You again, you know I'm pretty mad about you just humiliating me back in Cherrygrove." Zak barked at Ginan gripping a pokeball tightly.

"It's not my fault you just suck so much." Ginan sneered, raising her eyebrows as Zak growled back at her,

"Grr you arrogant little prick, I'll show you to respect me and Team Rocket!" he yelled, throwing forth his pokeball. A green plant like creature appeared, leering at Ginan. Never having seen this pokemon before, Ginan quickly scanned it with her pokedex.

Weepinbell, the flycatcher pokemon, a Pokémon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder.

"Sounds kinda creepy..." Ginan murmered, rolling her eyes at Zak's comment. "But we can handle it, right Flaaffy?" The eletric type nodded, and got into a battle pose as Zak narrowed his eyes, though Ginan was releived to see he wasn't trying to check her out again."

"Weepinbell, use vine whip!" A green vine extedened out of the grass type's plant like body, and proceeded to whip Flaaffy, who sprang aside just time to avoid it.

"Let's use this new move! Flash now!" Ginan called as the pink bulb at the end of Flaaffy's tail lit up, and extended a harsh, vivid light over the area as Zak and Weepinbell covered their eyes. "And it gives me a perfect distraction to attack, use thundershock!" A thin ray of electricity flew toward Weepibell.

"Acid!" Zak grunted. Weepinbell shot a pile of purple sludge out of its large, gaping "O" shaped mouth, but due to the flash, the poison attack missed, landed on the ground instead, and hissing madly.

"Cotton spore!"

"Geh, it's behind you, take out those spores with acid!" Zak roared, seeing Flaaffy approach Weepinbell from behind. Weepibell spun on its axis, then fired acid at the spores coming from Flaaffy's wool coat. The poison ripped thorugh the spores, and hit Flaaffy, who spueled in pain.

Ginan gasped. "Don't take that, use thundershock!" The eletric attack hit Weepibell right on, but the grass type did not seem to be affected much.

"Don't you know that electric is not very effective on grass?" Zak asked. "But whatever, use sleep powder now!" Weepibell opened its mouth once more, and released a cloud of dust, which began to drift toward Flaaffy.

"I knew that..." Ginan muttered, even though she actaully didn't. "But two can play at that game, use cotton spore!" The white cotton spores flew right into the cloud, dissipating it, but the spores were pushed outward, and attactched themselves to both pokemon! Flaaffy and Weepibell slowed down signifigantly, and then fell asleep.

"Huh, the sleep power must've attached itself to the spores." Zak mused. "See? You're not thrashing me around this time!'' he exlcaimed.

"We're still even! And I will admit, your little plant is better than that stupid spider." Ginan responded. After a few moments, both pokemon began to get up sluggishly still slowed down.

"Thundershock!"

"Vine whip!" The attacks struck at the same time, Weepinbell whipping Flaaffy with its vine, while Flaaffy hit the grasst type with a ray of electricity. The two pokemon stumbled about, then collapsed, both unconciouss.

Zak narrowed his gaze as he returned Weepinbell. "You can't beat me! I'll win this, go!"

Ginan shook her head, and reached for her own pokeball, sending out Aipom. The purple normal type screeched, bounncing about on its tail.

"That filthy monkey again...go Zubat!" Zak shouted, sending out the same bat pokemon Ginan had fought when facing Proton at Slowpoke Well. "Let's see how it works out this time..."

"You're not going through with your plan, Draco!" Angelica growled as Eevee got into a battle stance.

The pale, blond boy sighed and shook his head. "Tiresome as ever, Angelica. And why must you always insist on stopping us?"

"Becuase I-" she began, but quickly stopped. "Becuase what you're doing is wrong!"

"Suit yourself, but you can't always stop us, not in Kanto, and not here!" Draco retorted, throwing forward a pokeball while Ginan and Zak's battle raged nearby. "And soon, I'll just have to give the command, and this place will be blown up, and Celebi will appear!" Draco said while a black, bipedal weasel like pokemon with sharp claws sprang from his pokeball.

Angelica glanced curiously at the pokemon, figuring it must be a new Johto pokemon of Draco's, and whipped out her pokedex

Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack.

"Use quick attack!" Draco commanded while Angelica stashed away the device.

"You too!" she instructed Eevee, but Sneasel was fast. The dark type pinned Eevee to the ground, holding him down with its sharp claws. Angelica smirked, she herself had used a tactic like this herslef against George in the Violet city contest. "Quick! Quick attack then dig!"

"Ice shard!" A series of blue shards of ice flew at Eevee, who managed to spring out of Sneasel's grasp just as Draco called the attack. Barreling into the ground, Eevee avoided the ice shards, as it began to burry frantically. A few seconds passed, and Eevee sprang back above ground fast and furiously, tackling Sneasel hrashly.

"Ice shard again!" Sneasel fired off several more shards, but Eevee wasn't as lucky this time. The shards hit the normal type right on as it winced.

"Don't take that! Use hidden power!" Eevee launched a flurry of glowing orbs at Sneasel as Draco called,

"Counter that with fury swipes!" Sneasel swung its sharp claws around madly, slashing apart the glwoing orbs, and ripping them into a storm of glowing sparkles.

"That's a contest technique!" Angelica gasped, as Eevee looked at the sparkles, mesmorized.

"Right, see? I know more than you give me credit for!" Draco smirked. "Now use icy wind!" Sneasel complied, breating a gust of freezing wind at Eevee, as the normal type snapped out of its distracted state.

"Shadow ball!" Eevee fired a crackling ball of drak energy at the icy wind, as the two attacks collided. Ice and shadow particles spewed everywhere, slamming into the trees and some into the ditches, much to the dismay of the rocket grunts. This ceased just in time for Sneasel to see Eevee rushing at it, and then hitting it right on with a quick attack. Sneasel grunted, and retaliated with an ice shard.

"Use some of that power! Hidden power!" Eevee fired off the attack, but instead of exploding harshly, the hidden power orbs wrapped around the shards, and brang them all flying toward Sneasel, who was kinocked out, Eevee panting heavily from the effort. "Hah! That was a pure contest move! Ice shard isn't too powerful, so we could doinate it with hidden power!" Angelica hooted, a smrik on her face.

Draco sighed, but sounded annoyed by now. "Enough, I will NOT let you interfere here!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Bite!" Zak began, motioning forward. Zubat flew down towards Aipom, ready to chomp into the normal type.

"Dodge it!" Ginan called in responce. Aipom quickly scambered up a nearby tree, avoiding Zubat.

Zak spotted the normal type, and growled, "No! Zubat, use poison sting into that tree!" Zubat shot several poison needles into said tree, casuing Aipom to shriek and jump down in panic. The poison sting then bounced off the tree trunk, and flew in Aipom's direction, impacting the normal type. Ginan grunted as Zubat hovered over her pokemon, she really was taken aback by how much stronger Zak's other pokemon were than his Spinerak.

"Aipom, use swift!" Aipom nodded, and swished its long tail around, shooting a ray of golden stars at Zubat, who swerved to avoid, but the stars came right back at it, pummeling the flying type. "Swift never misses, so your Zubat couldn't dodge."Ginan said smugly as Aipom landed in front of his trainer.

"Leech life!" Zak shouted, pointing forward at Ginan and Aipom. At this, Zubat's fangs began glowing, and it prepared to chomp into Aipom once more. Ginan gasped as Zubat's fangs connected with Aipom's neck, and the poison type began to drain his energy.

"Don't let it get to you! Astonish!" she commanded. Aipom suddenly made a loud shrieking noise, making Zubat squak in fright and release the normal type as Ginan called, "Swift again!" Aipom shot another ray of stars at Zubat, this time hitting it right on. The bat like pokemon floated backwards, flapping weakly.

"Fight back with wing attack!" Zubat's wings glowed, and it rushed back at Aipom, smashing its glowing wings into the normal type. Aipom staggered backwards, as Zubat tried to hit it again.

"Fury swipes!" Aipom started to madly swipe its tail at Zubat, hitting it several times and managing to make the flying type back off. "Swift one more time!" Aipom shot another ray of gold stars at Zubat, suceeding in landing a hit and knocking the pokemon out. "Got you there." Ginan smirked as Zak glowered angrily at her.

"Sludge bomb!" Draco yelled as his Arbok dropped down from the top of a tree, taking out Eevee in a single blow. The serpent landed in front of its master, hissing at Angelica.

"Grr that thing is powerful..." Angelica muttered to herself as she recalled Eevee. The girl was about to send forward another pokeball, but Draco abruptly held up a walkie-talkie, murmering into it.

"It's time!" Draco called to the rocket grunts, as he returned Arbok.

"What are you...NO!" Angelica screamed. A grunt standing at the edge of the clearing pushed hrad a learge red button, and the trenches all around the mine exploded fiercely, dirt, grass, and debris flying everywhere. "You selfish little bitch!" she roared, sprinting over to Draco and slapping him hard across the face.

Nearby, Zak and Ginan broke apart, running in different directions to avoid the explosion. Ginan snatched up Aipom, and ran to the left edge of the roughly circular clearing, where Angelica and Draco had been battling. Sheltering behind a patch of trees, she glanced into the clearing. Angelica was screaming angrily, and slapped Draco as dirt and rubble spewed over the clearing.

"Get out!" Draco spat, catching Angelica's arm, and kneeing her in the stomach, then bringing down his black shoe onto her head. "You are such a nuisence! You...you stupid..." he trailed off as a bright green light began filling the clearing from above the wooden structure. Angelica whimpered softly, then crumple onto the ground. The light began morphing into a small, green fairy like figure with large, black eyes and tiny fluutering wings.

Hands shaking, Ginan ripped her pokedex from her pocket.

Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish.

"Wow, a legendary pokemon!" Ginan gasped, incredulous.

"Yes!" Draco sneered, "You're mine!" While Celebi was looking around the clearing, no doubt wondering what had caused the explosion, Dravo pulled a sticky black orb from his pocket, and beofre anyone could react, hurled it at Celebi. Upon impact, the orb spread into a crackling black web, ensnaring the poor pokemon. Draco, cold and nonchalant, picked up the fruitlessly struggling grass type, and stuffed into into a black holding bag.

"No...NO!" Ginan barked, starting to cry by now. Draco was treating the pokemon like a sack of flour, that wasn't fair! She rushed over to Draco as Angelica got up, mumbling feebly. By now, all the frunts and Zak cleared out, as not too bring any more attention to the area.

"Let it go!" Ginan demanded. Draco just rolled his eys and slung the bag holding Celebi over his shoulder. 'I said let the poor thing go!" she said again, this time ripping the bag from Draco's shoulders.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled back, trying to snatch the bag back, but Ginan turned her back, clutching the bag tightly to her chest. Draco bellowed in frustration and Anger, and tackled Ginan to the ground. Suddenly, the gril's mind flashed back to a time when she was younger, just six or seven year old. She dimly remembered that this had happend to HER more than a few times. With a harsh grunt. Ginan slid her knee up, and slammed it hard as she could between Draco' legs.

He yowled in pain, and Ginan used to his momentary distraction to push the blond boy off her, and jump up. At this time, Angelica's Ninetails and Ginan's Aipom stood threateningly over Draco. The aftermentioned teen stood up, an angry enxpression in his face. "If...if you think I'll EVER forget this..." he panted, trailing off. Draco then proceeded to make a rude hand gesture, and flee into the woods.

"That was amazing!" Angelica cried, hugging Ginan tight. "You really showed him, and got Celebi back!"

"Thanks...but aren't you hurt? Draco beat you pretty badly!"

"I think I can manage until the next town..." Angelica muttered back. Ginan could see that Angelica also had several cuts on her face and arms, and her clothes were smeared with dirt, and her hair had bits of grass and leaves in it.

"You guys! Are you all alright?" A voice called into the clearing. A girl withstraight, light blond hair that fell down to her waist and wearing an aqua bluw sun dress strolled into the clearing, a large, green pokemon with an enormous pink flower on its back at her side.

Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur uses its large petals to capture sunlight and transform it into energy.

"I'm okay, but my freind..." Ginan looked at Angelica, who was wincing from her multiple cuts and bruises.

"I see, I came dwon as soon as I heard that second huge boom, what happend?" the girl asked. Ginan quickly gave her a watered down version of the events that took place, and pulled Celebi out of the bag, ripped the disgusting, sticky black stuff off, and set the poor pokemon free. Ginan watched as it dissapeared with a faint pop, probably somewhat traumitized by what had happend.

"Oh my...that's..." she said, stunned at this information, and gazing transfixedly at Celebi. "Um, my name's Jordie, by the way," she continued.

"I'm Ginan, and this is Angelica." Ginan responded, pointing to Angelica, who was slumped on the ground against a tree.

"You were in the Kanto grand festival, right? Jordie asked Angelica. The brunette nodded as Jordie continued, "I was in that too, but I got knocked out in the first round, so I doubt you remember me...hey, I should get you guys to my grandparents place, they run a pokemon daycare a little bit outside of Goldenrod."

"Are you sure?" Ginan inquired, "I mean-"

"Nah, nah." Jordie said, waving her hand. "They love to have visitors, and you both look kinda beat after what happend." The three girls began to head out, Angelica riding on Jordie's Venesaur due to her injuries.

"So are you also a coordinator?" Jordie asked Ginan.

"No, I do gym battles, the next of which is in Goldenrod." Ginan answered.

Jordie grinned. "Well I'm primarily a coordinator, but I do gym battles too, how many badges you got?"

"Two, you?"

"Hah, I have four!" Jordie smirked. "I'm hanging out around Goldenrod because my next contest is there."

"Grr, you're ahead, but not for long!" Ginan snorted, playfully shoving Jordie.

"Oh really?" Jordie giggled, then looked up. "Ah, here we are."

Ginan glanced up to see a nondescript but inviting looking small brown house, with a huge, fenced in yard where pokemon were playing, eating or sleeping. "Wow, do all those pokemon belong to trainers?"

"A few belong to us, but almost all are trainer's pokemon that we take care of." Jordie replied, opening the gray front door of the house. Inside, an elderly lady sat at a mahogony table, leafing thorugh some papers.

"Grandma! I have thw two who fought off team Rocket in Ilex forest!" Jordie annonced, stepping inside as Ginan followed her, and Angelica clambered off of Venesaur.

"Oh my!" the woman excalimed. "Are you hurt?"

"Got...hit pretty bad." Angelica murmered, clutching her stomach in pain, and starting to collapse onto the white tiled floor. Together, Ginan and Jordie carried Angelica to a samll bedroom with a white sheeted matress, and set Angleica down to rest. Jordie's grandmother then applied some slave and bandages to her.

"There, she should be okay with a nice, long bedrest." the old lady sighed, ushering Ginan and Jordie out of the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please, review ! It would really be helpful to me, and no review (execpt flames) will ever go unnappriecated !**

Several hours later, after cleaning up a bit and resting their pokemon, Jordie and Ginan were

helping Jordie's Grandfather, a well natured old man, feed and give water to the pokemon. This task was rather harder than Ginan antcipated, the food bags being quite heavy. ''You...do this every day?" Ginan panted, merely dragging the bag by now.

"Of course!" Jordie replied, hoisting her bag onto her shoulders. "A bit of hard work really build character, my grandparents say." she said, pouring dried, grainy brown pellets that look like dog food into a series of bowls.

"I feel like lugging around heavy stuff just makes you grump though, but okay." Ginan shrugged, cleaning out the water bowls and filling them up with fresh water.

"Alright everyone, it's dinner time!" Jordie and her grandpa called to the pokemon laying around the vast, green yard. At once, the pokemon rushed over to the bowls, and began chomping down on the food and slurping water.

"Wow, looks like they have an appetite!" Ginan remarked as the pokemon buried themsleves in food and water.

"I guess playing around all day makes one hungry!" Jordie's grandpa laughed, rubbing his shiny bald head.

"And those pokemon are all so cute!" Ginan went on. She spotted all kinds of species, small brown bears that looked like teddies, baby elphant like pokemon, but one pokemon really stuck out to Ginan. It was an Eevee, Ginan recognized it becuse she had always wanted one, and Angelica owned one. "Hey there, little guy." she cooed at the Eevee, who was timidly standing away from the other pokemon.

Jordie smiled at this. "That Eevee there is usaully too scared to come out at all, he always eats after all the other pokemon."

"Who's his trainer?" Ginan asked, rubbing the now gently purring pup behind his pointed ears.

"He doesn't have one...he's orphaned." Jordie answered, sitting down on a flat grey boulder.

"...orphaned?" Ginan repeated, confuesed.

"Yeah, he hatched from an egg that was found here, his parents were a trainer's pair of Eeveevolutions, but the trainer didn't want to take him, and he's been here ever since."

Ginan continued to pet the pokemon, he was quite cute. "Why wouldn't the trainer want him? Do you remember who the trainer was?"

Jordie rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, he rad red hair, and kind of an elfish face, and freckles-"

"Wait...I think Angelica's contest buddy George looks just like that..." Ginan mused.

"What about George?" Ginan heard Angelica's voice ask, and turned around to see the girl stepping into the yard. She looked better than earlier, her face and arms still having some bandages, but otherwise Angelica was fine.

"This is apperantly an Eevee that's an offspring of his pokemon, and he didn't want to take care of it." Ginan said, pointing the the small normal type.

"Now that I think about it, George does own two Eeveevolutions, so that seems reasonable, but why wouldn't he want this Eevee?" Angelica wondered aloud.

"Is that Eevee taking a liking to you?" Jordie's granndma asked, steppign into the yard behind Angelica, and gazing at the Eevee. "It's usually too timid to come out much at all, especially when visitors are here!"

"Grandma, I have an idea! Why don't we let Ginan take that Eevee with her on her journey? I mean, if it likes her, I think it'd be happier with her than sitting around here."

"Great idea, Jordie! Ginan, would you like to take Eevee with you?" The elderly lady asked, smiling kindly.

Well...what do you say, Eevee?" Ginan inquired, kneeling down to look at the evolution pokemon. Eevee yelped happily, and jumped into Ginan's arms, licking her face. The normal type then proceeded to jump into one of Ginan's pokeballs, the girl giggling joyously all the while.

"That's settled, then." Jordie's grandma declared, "But anyhow, I came out here to tell you three to come inside, it's getting dark out, and you should rest and regain your energy after Ilex forest." she went on, nodding at Ginan and Angelica.

"Okay, grandma." Jordie sighed, standing up and stretching. "I should probably get to sleep too, I'm heading up to Goldenrod tommorow."

"Us too!" Ginan exclaimed, motioning to herself and Angelica. "I have a gym battle, and Angelica has a contest, so we can all go together."

'"That's great! But...don't imitate the anime too much now." Jordie joked, giving Ginan another light, playful punch.

Laughing at this, the four females headed inside.

"You...you failed?" A dark, sinister voice hissed at a boy kneeling in front of black marble throne.

"Mistress, it wasn't my fault!" the boy, Draco, sobbed, bowing his pale blond head.

"I expected you to make up for Proton's failure at Slowpoke Well! You dissapoint me! Do you realize how much longer it will take us to contact Master Giovanni?" The figure on the throne, Belle, demanded. "Was it that stupid coordinator girl once more? The one little slut I had to rip off of you back in Kanto?"

"No...it was...and accomplace of hers." Draco murmered.

Belle stood up and shook her head. "If all those little brats think they can stop Team Rocket, then they are very, very wrong, it is high time I come to Johto to take care of matters myself!"

**Note : As you may all know, Eevee has many evolution forms, but which one will Ginan's Eevee become ? Well, that is for all of YOU guys to decide. That's right. Send me a private mesaage or leave your vote in a review, I think I'll be accepting votes for at least two weeks or so, so submit your vote now ! All seven forms will be accepable candidates. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Please, if you are reading this, review ! It would be a tremendous help to me at this point. You can be as harsh as you want !**

The following day, after saying their thanks and good-byes to Jordie's grandparents, and in

Angelica's case healed from injuries, the trio of girls, Angelica, Ginan, and Jordie, strolled into Goldenrod city. The city had many buildings of all heights, more than the eye could see, and the many streets teamed with people. To Jordie and Angelica, this city reminded them of Saffron City, the largest city in Kanto which they had seen the previous year. To Ginan, it was the largest city she had seen in her life. So all in a ll, Goldenrod certainly made up for its title as The Largest City in Johto.

"What a nice city! And it's the locataion of my next gym victory!" Ginan exclaimed, gazing around the grand city.

''She seems awfully exited..." Jordie noted to Angelica, nodding at Ginan, who was already running ahead.

"I know, maybe its the optimism of gaining a new pokemon, or something, but to think when I first met her, it seems difficult to belive she didn't even want to go on a journey!" Angelica chuckled, remembering back to when she had first met Ginan.

Some time later, after booking rooms at the local pokemon center, Ginan, Jordie, and Angelica located the pokemon gym. The inside looked like a place where even the most effeminate barbie dolls would gag and choke. At least inch was covered in something frilly and pink, the lace curtains on the windows, the tiled floor, and the Clefairy dolls lining the wall for example.

A receptionist sitting at a, you guessed it, pink desk looked up. "May I help you?" she asked, rifling through some papers.

"Yes, I;m here for a gym battle!" Ginan anwered energetically, "is that possible?"

"Oh...I'm afraid Whiteny, the leader is at the Radio Tower again...but it may be a bit before she returns, she gets lost around the city a lot." the receptionist replied.

"Radio Tower?" Ginan repeated, frowning.

"Yes, it's a tower in Goldenrod where all the radio stuff is controlled and whatnot." Jordie piped up, "Kinda like the name implies.

The receptionist nodded. "You can try to get to her there, but she likes to take her time..."

"No problem, we'll find her!" Ginan said confidentally, "C'mon guys!"

It took about an hour of getting lost, wandering into sketchy neighborhoods, and fighting over the map in Ginan's trainer handbook to locate the tower. It was painted a shiny black, and had what looked like a circular observatory deck at its apex, gazing over the entire city.

"Dang it! Every single time I get at least one thing wrong!" Ginan heard a voice wail upon entering the lobby. The wailer was a teenage girl with pink hair, wearing a white and pink blouse and blue shorts.

"You've been taking this quiz all day, maybe you should take a break and let somebody else take it." the worker behind the desk sighed with a hint of exsaperation.

"No! I want that radio card so bad!" the girl cried, pacing around the desk.

"What quiz? Ginan asked curiously, approaching the desk.

"It's for an updated card for my pokegear, but it's so hard!" the girl groaned, "I've been at it all day!"

Ginan shrugged, wonering how hard the quiz that was holding up this girl all day could be. "I'll take it!" she annonounced.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Ginan said blankly after answering three questions correctly. "But I don't have any use for this radio card thing though...hey you want it?" she offered the pink haired girl, holding aout the small plastic card.

"You aced it just like that!" the girl excalimed, shocked. "But sure, I'll take the card, thanks! Phew, now I can get back to my gym..."

Angelica raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Your gym? Wait, are you the gym leader?"

"Yep, that's me! Whitney, the pretty girl!" Whitney grinned, holding two fingers in a V poke for victory.

"Well, then can I request a battle?" Ginan inquired, glad they had found the leader.

"You won me that card, so sure, you can have a battle!" Whitney responded. The receptionist was very correct in saying Whitney had trouble finding her way back to the gym. Whitney kept on wondering off in completely different directions than the correct route, convinced she was going the right way. But after a while, the four girls mamged to make it back to the gym in one piece.

The battlefield inside the gym was shaped like a Clefairy and outlined in pink, which, in addition to the dolls lining the wall in the lobby, made Ginan guess Whitney would own that pokemon. Angelica and Jordie sat down on a bench on the sidelines, as a referee with large breasts and a skimpy amount of clothing stepped up on a podium. "This battle between Whitney, the leader of this gym and Ginan of Newbark Town will be two on two, first to defeat the other's pokemon wins! Begin!"

"I'll start with you, Clefairy!" Whitney hooted, releasing her first pokeball.

"Well no suprises there," Ginan muttered to herself. "Okay, Eevee, show me waht you can do!" The two normal types apperaed on the field, ready for battle.

"Isn't she rushing into things a little bit too fast? I mean, she just got Eevee, and hasn't really gotten to know it yet." Jordie asked from the sidelines, looking at Ginan's first choice.

"You might be right, she hasn't done much training or anything with it yet either..." Angelica mused, "but let's just see how it plays out."

"Start with tackle, Eevee!" Ginan called, poiting forward at the samll, pink rabbit like Clefairy.

"Step aside, then double slap." Whitney intructed. As Eevee went to barrel into its oppenent, Clefairy quickly sidestepped the attack, then slapped Eevee several times on the face. The aftermentioned normal type grunted, but shook off the effects of the attack.

"Try sand attack!" Eevee nodded, and kicked its back left leg up, spraying send toward Clefairy.

"Mimic!" fingers glowing, Clefairy kicked up a spray of sand as well, creating a large dust cloud in between the two pokemon.

"Use tackle again!" Rushing through the cloud, Eevee tried to tackle Clefairy once more, but the fairy pokemon spewed sand right into Eevee's eyes, causing the evolution pokemon to stagger back, rubbing its eyes feverishly in an attempt to get the sand out.

"Now use encore!" Whitney yelled, pointing at Eevee. At once, Clefairy clapped its hands, and another pair of holographic hands appeared above Eevee.

"What's encore?" Ginan asked, frowning.

"It's an attack that allows your pokemon to only use to move it last did, in this case sand attack." Whitney smirked. Eevee was indeed frantically kicking up sand by now, of which Clefairy countered by using mimic. "Okay lets finish this, Whitney grinned, hands on her hips, "Metranome!" Clefairy rocked its glowing fingers back and forth, Ginan recognizing this move from her Togepi using it. A huge jet of water erupted from between Clefairy's fingers, and crashed onto Eevee, clearing up the sand and knocking out the small normal type.

"Wow, that was hydropump! A very powerful water attack!" Angelica gasped, "she got pretty lucky with metranome..."

"Woohoo! Way to go!" Whitney cheered, making another V with her fingers, "One down, one to go!"

"I'm not done yet..." Ginan growled through gritted teeth, recalling Eevee and taking out another pokeball. "Go Flaaffy!" the electric type sprang out of its pokeball, bleating as it glanced at Clefairy.

"Let's start off with another double slap!" Clefairy obeyed, rushing forward at Flaaffy and preparing to slap it.

"Thunderwave, Flaaffy!" Just as Clefairy began slapping Flaaffy, the electric type shot a thin ray of electricity at Cleafairy, making it shudder slightly and stopping its attack. "Hah! Got a paraylsis in! Now use thundershock!" Flaaffy complied, zapping Clefairy with a ray of electricity. The normal type staggered back, Mareep looming over it.

"Clefairy, use mimic!" Cleafairy shuddered, then waggled its fingers once again, shooting a ray of electricity right back at Flaaffy.

"Endure it! Store the elctrical energy in your fleece!" Ginan commanded. This wasn't too hard at all for Flaaffy though, and it took the attack with minimal damage. "Now thundershock!" Thanks to enduring thundershock and keeping the energy in its fleece, the attack defeated Clefairy, making it crumple to the ground.

"Don't get too cocky, I still have one pokemon left!" Whitney shouted as she returned the normal type. "Go Miltank!" A large, pink, bipedal cow with what looked like a hood of black fur on it's head jumped forth, stomping the ground with one of its hooves.

"Be careful, Ginan! That pokemon has a reputation for giving even experinced trainers a run for their money!" Jordie warned, nodding at Miltank.

Ginan had to biter her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She didn't see how this fat, pink cow could give even rookie trainers trouble.

"Ehh, I'll be fine," she told Jordie, "Flaaffy, use thundershock!" Flaaffy fired the attack at Miltank, as Whitney called,

"Rollout!" Curling its body into a compact ball, Miltank rolled toward Flaaffy, defleceting thundershock as it went. The normal type crashed into Flaaffy, but did not seem to damage the elcetric type much.

"For a move that could deflect an attack, it didn't seem that powerful..." Angelica muttered, somewhat taken aback.

"Yeah, but it grows in power as it's used," Jordie replied, looking at the battle, "And Flaaffy might have a hrad time keeping up with that."

"Again!" Miltank proceeded to roll a second time toward Flaaffy, this time slightly faster and more forcefully than before.

"Try and slow it with a cotton spore!" Flaaffy released several balls of cotton from its coat and sent them flying towards Miltank, however, the normal type just swerved aside, avoiding the attack, and slammed again into Flaaffy, this time damaging the electric type more. "Use flash!" Ginan called out as Miltank pulled back, hoping to lower the normal type's accuracy.

"Just hammer it again, Miltank!" To Ginan's suprise, the normal type mananged to barrel right through flash, shielding its eyes by staying curled up, and slammed hard into Flaaffy. This time, the electric time squaeled in pain, and doubled over on itself, defeated.

"Flaffy! No!" Ginan screamed upon seeing her pokemon. She ran toward it, feeling its defeated form.

The referee scrutinized Ginan's pokemon, and declared, "Both Ginan's pokemon are unable to battle, Whitney is the winner!"

**If there's anything I'm doing wrong, please tell me ! I won't really be able to make this any better if I don't receive any feedback ! And please, please, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! I'll love you forever !**


End file.
